No Ordinary Fairy
by chuckiboo
Summary: Our favorite fairy experiences a tragedy that changes her life forever. A story of her overcoming adversity, disability and near death, with the support of her friends. Ending with a special bond with a special person, and a big surprise. Rated for mild to severe gore/dismemberment in the first chapter.
1. Shattered

_Tinker Bell and all related characters ©Disney._

CHAPTER I: SHATTERED

A beautiful early spring day in Pixie Hollow.

Along the beach coastline of the island, a fairy flies above in search of lost things. Frequently, they washed up on the shore of the island from time to time, from passing ships that lost objects in some way on their voyages. She needed them for a new project that is to help the nature fairies keep cool from the increasing heat on the mainland. Though there were multiple shelters around to keep cool, the barometrical aspect of London had changed dramatically. It was not the shelters themselves, but the foliage that inhabits them. This made keeping cool during those days very difficult. In the past century, temperatures on the mainland have increased, with some days in the triple digits. It's been a few millennia since that much of a climate change has happened. Commissioned by the Minister of Summer, and specifically asked of her to design and build, the gears began turning inside the head of the tinker/inventor, and she set about in rectifying their situation.

Tinker Bell is one of a kind. She is a rare breed of fairy that comes along, only _once_ every few hundred years: a 'Super Talent'. A fairy whose talent and skill is so strong, that just one innovation or invention from her, will be the talk of the realm for a long time. And there has been plenty of that. From the moment Tinker Bell took hold of that hammer at her arrival ceremony, and its intense glow left everyone in shock and happiness, Queen Clarion, ruler of Pixie Hollow, knew that a Super Talent had arrived, and she was a tinker of all things. The last Super Talent to arrive long ago, was Vidia, Pixie Hollow's fastest flyer.

Through trial and error, as well as remaining true to herself, Tinker Bell has proven to be a Super Talent like none before. Incorporating lost things into her builds, her inventions have made preparations for the changing of the seasons easier for the nature fairies, and other improvements to different processes around Pixie Hollow have been accepted with much relief and gratitude. She downplays it heavily, saying that it wasn't just her, but also her circle of friends that helped make it happen. Associated with a fairy from each of the nature talents, all can testify that Tink is a very dedicated, determined, and dependable fairy. Even Vidia, her rival/friend, would say the same.

From what is known, Super Talent fairies often exude strong emotions when it come to their area of experise. From mild to extreme sadness, anger or frustration, they are very volitile when it involves an act or a project. Tinker Bell is no different, if more prone even, to those outbursts. She is the only fairy who literally turns bright red completely when angered. There are ways to calm her down, but one needs to be in sync with her to do so. Her best friend Terence, a dust keeper talent, who has a huge crush on her, is getting to know that very well. Which brings her to what is happening now.

Scouring the beach for the past two hours, she's found a plethora of items, from paper clips, to bottles and caps, buttons and wire. Though they seem useless as they are, Tinker Bell always has a use for them in some way. She had been back and forth with several things, sorting, and altering her design. By this tiime, she was getting frustrated.

"It's still not what I need," she sighed, slumping her shoulders, "I hate to alter the design again," shaking her head of the thought. Digging into the sand, she finally saw something promising. Since different times now were among them, more modern devices were found; in this case, a brand new deck of playing cards, in the box, still in the wrapper. Tink smiled giddily.

"Perfect!" she said as she dug more into the sand, to unearth the box. It was in mint condition, unused and untouched. This was her best find of the past two hours. "This will go perfectly with the current design," she said to herself, as she wrapped twine all around it, to haul it back to her home above Tinkers' Nook. As the sun was high, she noticed a large shadow with wings circling overhead. Immediately, she knew what it was.

"Hawk," she whispered, as she fluttered up, lifting the heavy box of cards out of the sand, doing it as quickly as possible, to avoid being spotted. Unfortunately, it was too late for that, as the hawk spotted the green-cladded fairy. Still trying to make a getaway with her treasure, the bird went into a nose dive towards Tinker Bell.

"AAAHHH!" she shrieked as she dropped the parcel and flew for her life. The hawk corrected itself and flew after the magical being. Not wanting to lead it back to Pixie Hollow, Tinker Bell tried to lead it out over the water, and double back to lose it. Big mistake.

The hawk was close on her tail, when she was stopped midair by... a second hawk! "This is not good," she mused, as the look on her face told of fear. Not being a fast flyer, she had to think of something, so she tried ducking underneath to get away from the carnivores. Until she was met by a third hawk! 'This just isn't my day,' as fear consumed her being. This is a scenario in the worst case. Turning red from frustration, Tinker Bell took a chance, and shot straight up, in a last ditch attempt to escape. The three followed in hot pursuit of the fairy, as she screamed at the top of her lungs, hopefully to get the attention of the scout talent fairies on hawk watch. Unexpectedly, she felt talons wrap around her, as she was pulled out of flight by...a fourth hawk. This is a fairy's worst nightmare, quadrupled.

"Let, me, go," Tink growled, struggling to work her way free of the hawk's grasp. Everyone around Pixie Hollow knew that Tinker Bell was a fighter, and very stubborn at that. She won't give up anything without a fight. This time, the stakes are infinitely higher, as her own survival hangs in the balance. Cawing at their victory of finding food, the four hawks took turns at their captured prey. But resistance was met pretty harshly.

"Keep away from me, you birdbrains!" she yelled, kicking at their beaks, keeping them from laying one on her. Tinker Bell wriggled in the grasp of the first hawk's talons, as its grip increased, biting deeply into her skin. The pain only intensified as another hawk grabbed hold of her right leg, and bit it off above the knee.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Tinker Bell screamed at the top of her lungs, the pain being too much for her. She shook her head to calm herself; gritting her teeth, her face lit up red again, and her anger as fuel, she managed to budge the toe open to get free of its grasp. Trying to fly away proved to be difficult, as she just then noticed that her right leg was missing! Like a fairy, as with any avian, if part of an appendage is missing, the delicate balance for flight is thrown off, making a difficult situation, just that more dangerous. Though she hovered, that missing piece of leg made it harder than usual. Hobbling along the air holding her side, dropping off to the right so much, just made her more prone to attacks. And that's exactly what happened, as all four hawks did something unexpected.

Knowing she was heavily injured, Tinker Bell flew swiftly, yet unbalanced, back to the beach. Being too far from it, she would not make it, as each of the hawks performed nosedive manuevers, their sharp feathers and talons at the ready, to prevent her from reaching the shore. Hawks are some of the fastest birds of prey on Earth, capable of flying, at full throttle, speeds in excess of 200 miles per hour. And they use its max in an attempt to subdue their prey.

"Got..to get...to...the beach," she told herself, as she fluttered unbalanced towards the coastline. Struggling to stay conscious, her wings started to sparkle its array of colors, then a deep red, indicating a problem. As much as she was trying to get out of harm's way, it became futile, as the birds began their ariel assault on the tinker fairy.

* * *

In the Winter Woods, winter fairies were practicing in the frost forest, not too long after returning from maintaining winter on the mainland. Since the freeze a while back that threatened all of Pixie Hollow, one frost fairy, Periwinkle, has become very close with Tinker Bell, a tinker fairy living in the warm seasons. What makes their friendship so special, is that they are twin sisters, a rarity in the lives of fairies, and the first ever pair in all of Never Land. Born of the same laugh, they share most thoughts and interests, yet differ only in appearance and talent. What solidifies their connection, is the sparkling and shimmering of their wings when either one is near, as they share the same identical pattern on their wings. As Periwinkle was flying around, she suddenly dropped out of the air, and into the snow. Her friend Gliss saw what happened, and flew down to her, followed by another, Spike.

"What happened Peri?" she asked, helping her friend up. Then she noticed it. "Is that usual with your wings?" Periwinkle looked behind her, to see her wings glowing a deep red. That can only mean one thing.

"Tink!" she said hurriedly, "she must be in trouble!" as she took off, despite the pain, her two friends following behind, gliding level with her.

"Where is she?" asked Spike.

"She said she was going down to the beach to find lost things for a new project," she said, wincing, as they reached the primary residence of the Lord of Winter. Heading inside, the three found Lord Milori, overseer of the Winter Woods, as he was going over some paperwork.

"Lord Milori!" she said quickly, "Tinker Bell's in trouble!" Milori looked up from his paperwork, and noticed the red eminating from her wings.

"Where is she?" he asked as he stood up.

"She's at the beach!"

"Come," as they all went outside, and summoning his snow owl, he mounted. "I'm going to inform the queen," as he and his owl took off for the border. Just then, the pain struck Periwinkle's wings again, making her wince.

"Please be alright, Tink," she whispered as Gliss and Spike helped her up.

* * *

"Can't...let them...take me...down..." Tinker Bell muttered, as she steeled herself, crossing her arms in front for defense, trying to avoid any other attacks to her body. Knowing she couldn't make it back to the beach, she instead formed a defensive stance in the air. Yet because of the loss of her leg, she was weakened considerably. With every passing strike from a hawk, she yelped, as energy was slowly seeped from her. The more she defended herself, the harsher the assaults. Tossed around in the air like a rag doll, her dress was already tattered, exposing scars. Each of the birds climbed gradually, and descended rapidly, as they relished in the fun of destroying an opponent. What was once a quest for food quickly turned into a relentless, malicious taunting, with a cut here, a stab there, and mounting wounds. Despite tiredness, the only thing keeping Tink aloft is her strong will.

* * *

Flying to the home tree was relatively quick for Milori, as he became acclimated to the warm seasons. One of a few that can do this, it allowed him to do things other winter fairies can not. Coming up to the high entrance that accessed the well, the lord of winter dismounted from his owl, and went inside. He knew exactly where he was going.

In her private quarters, Queen Clarion floated, having a meeting with the ministers. As one was talking, he entered. Taking an eye from him, she knew his way.

"Excuse me," she said, as the others nodded, allowing her to exit to meet with her co-ruler and long time love.

"Milori," she spoke with a beautiful ring to her voice, "what's wrong?"

"Periwinkle just told me," he said, "that Tinker Bell is in trouble at the beach."

Clarion smiled. "Tinker Bell is always getting into some kind of trouble-"

"No, this is serious," he interrupted, "Peri's wings glowed deep red."

The queen's eyes grew big, as she now understood that this is a serious matter. "We must hurry," she quickly said, "we need to get the scouts." Milori called for his owl, and mounting it, he and the queen made their way to the border of the Autumn Wood and Summer Meadow, where the scout talent fairies are stationed.

Once the scouts were informed, three armed themselves with acorn cannons, a new invention designed by Tinker Bell to deter hawk attacks, and three others with ammunition. Now, they will be used to possibly save its creator.

* * *

"Can't...hold...out...much...longer..." she muttered, huffing.

With every attack from the band of hawks, Tinker Bell felt she was nearing the end of her life. In a few minutes time, scars adorned nearly every part of her body, and her green dress was shredded beyond recognition, as she was bounded around like a rag doll in midair. Having no strength to move, even to barely keep her arms crossed as they sagged, she was helpless. Exhausted to the point of collapse, and her wings locked in hover mode, she was holding out by sheer will alone. The hawks' speed made their feathers feel like stinging razors with each strike, which made her more of a bloody mess, by anyone's standards.

Feeling that they've had their fun, the first one that started it, went in for the kill.

"Can't...hover...no...more..." As Tink's energy finally tapped out, she slumped over as the hawk caught her by the midsection with its talons, and squeezed, cracking her ribs. And once again in midair, the other three flew over and began feasting on her. As the talons dug into her abdomen, one bit at her left arm, taking it off above the elbow; another tore at her wings, while the third nibbled at her remaining leg. She had become too weak to even scream or yell, as she wheezed. Tink winced harshly at each bite, feeling the blood, her life, quickly draining away; her expression contorted because of the pain, realizing now, this is how she will die.

Suddenly, one of the hawks felt something hit its back hard. Then another, and another. Before long all four hawks were being rapidly pelted with small projectiles that stung. The scouts fired off rounds of them like professionals, just like Tink showed them, as to operate the defensive devices properly. Squaking furiously, the four each departed and flew out over the water, the last one, letting go of the tinker. With the release, she felt her limp body falling like a stone towards her waiting watery grave, until she felt something catch her. With her last bit of energy, she weakly cracked open her eyes, filled with haze, to catch a prominent chin and square jaw, that could only belong to one person.

"Lord...Milo...ri..." she barely managed to wheeze, before her head lulled to the side, and completely lost consciousness.

Milori gazed down at her, and couldn't believe her condition. "Oh no," he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief, as he navigated his owl towards the beach, where a very concerned Queen Clarion was waiting. When they arrived at the beach, shock didn't describe what they saw happening over the water. This is the first hawk attack any fairy has seen, actually in progress. And possibly, the worst one to date. Gliding down to the waiting monarch, Milori's face was filled with grief. Fluttering over to him as he landed, what she took sight of, brought the queen to tears.

"Tinker Bell," Clarion's voice trembled, covering her mouth with both hands, as tears streamed down her cheeks. The most talented tinker fairy to ever grace Pixie Hollow, had literally been ripped apart. Multiple cuts all over her body, deep gashes in her midsection and back, her dress shredded, wings severely tattered; and most horrific, her right leg was gone, as well as most of her left arm. From nearly every gash and cut, blood leaked, as the remainder of her dress was saturated with it. Her blonde hair was disshelved, and her face bore scars from the hawks' razor-like feathers. The stumps still dripped blood, as it smeared on Milori's tunic.

When the scouts returned, they came alongside Lord Milori, and taking one glance at the fairy, it made all of them gasp in shock and horror at the gory sight.

"It's amazing that she's still alive after that," Milori said, as he took off his cape, and placed it over Tink's mutilated body, leaving her face exposed. It was for her protection and privacy.

"She has a strong will," Clarion said, wiping her face of water, "we need to get her to the healing talent fairies quickly, if she can be saved," as she took off urgenty, the lord of winter following as well as the scouts.

* * *

The speed that the royal entourage was moving, many thought it was a flock of birds flying above them. Seeing the flurry of pixie dust, followed by a bright white owl, couldn't tell the absolute urgency of the situation.

At the fairy infirmary, things were going along as usual, like treating cases, such as a fairy and a frog tongue-tied together, rainbow collision, and being stuck inside a snap dragon, again. Yet, things changed, when the flurry of pixie dust blew past the waiting area, and right to the desk. Opening the curtain, the receptionist was surprised.

"Yes, your highness?" she asked with shock.

"Urgent," the queen said quickly, "fairy severely injured by four hawks..."

"FOUR hawks!?" She ran from around the desk, to see Lord Milori standing there, with a blond fairy in his arms. Removing the covering, she was greeted with a horrid sight.

"Come," as she ran to the nearest available room, and setting off the alarm.

 **"CODE RED! CODE RED! ALL AVAILABLE HEALING TALENTS TO ROOM FOUR!"**

Just as quick, five healing talents flocked into the room, just as the Lord of Winter laid the fairy down on the table. Upon seeing the victim, many recognized who it was.

"Tinker Bell!" one said in shock, "what happened?" as he was prepped for work.

"She was mauled alive in midair by four hawks, not too far from the beach," the monarch said, as Milori placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We'll do our best to save Tinker Bell, your highness," the head healing talent said, as he escorted the two outside the door, "I promise you." He then went back inside, closing the door, and starting the urgent medical process to save the tinker fairy.

* * *

Word got around later that day of the multiple hawk attack at the beach; but when told of the victim, the entire fairy community was brought to a screeching halt. To hear that THE strongest talented fairy in Pixie Hollow's history so far, had been viciously attacked and nearly killed, was immensely unexpected. Every fairy and sparrowman of every talent stopped what they were doing, and headed east of the pixie dust tree to the infirmary, where the healing talents worked.

As soon as Tink's circle of friends got word, they all flew like the wind to get there before everyone else. The reception area, as well as the outside, overflowed with concerned people, as well as waiting patients. Just outside the entrance, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn and Vidia stood, concern full on their faces, waiting to hear anything on their friend. Just then, one of the head healing talents appeared, along with the queen.

"How is she?" asked Silvermist.

"Can we see her?" said Iridessa. The entire group chattered questions, wanting to know about Tink. Clarion quieted them all down.

"Quiet, please," she said, regaining order, "I have saddening news." She tried to keep herself composed, but it was hard. "Tinker Bell was attacked by four hawks at the beach, neither one were Never Land hawks." Gasps of shock were heard throughout the crowd. "By the strength of her will, she stayed aloft in the air, even after being struck by the hawks multiple times. Her injuries..." she trailed off, "are very severe," as tears streamed down her cheeks. The doctor took over.

"It's a miracle that Tinker Bell is still alive, but barely," he said, "she's lost a lot of blood, there are many deep gashes, and..." hesitating, "she...has lost her right leg and most of her left arm." More gasps, even louder, were heard. "She's been mauled very badly. I've never seen anything like it."

"If it wasn't for Periwinkle's signs from her wings," Clarion added, a bit more composed, "Tinker Bell would probably be dead. Even if she survives for longer, her life after this will not ever be the same."

"When can we see her?" asked Rosetta in her southern drawl.

"Since you five are her closest friends," said the doctor, "you can see her first."

"Where's my precious tinker?" a voice yelled, frantically, as Fairy Mary appeared from the middle of the crowd. Clarion flittered over to the tinker overseer and longtime friend, to calm her down.

"Do you want to see her, Mary?" she asked.

"What happened at the beach?" The queen filled her in on the details. "I knew...she was working on that project for Sunflower," the tinker supervisor muttered, "but who would expect anything like this..."

"None of us knew it was going to happen," Clarion replied, "where those hawks came from, we have no idea; but one thing for sure, it's because of Tinker Bell's connection with Periwinkle that informed us immediately."

"We had to work quick to stabilize her condition, but we have her patched up as best as possible," said the head doctor, "she's pretty mangled up. Are you ready?"

The five nature talents and tinker overseer nodded, bracing themselves as they made their way down the hall, and to a room curtained off. As the doctor drew back the curtain and they stepped inside, what they saw rendered them all totally speechless and completely heartbroken. 'Pretty mangled up' didn't describe the sight before them; their sister in fae Tinker Bell had literally been torn to shreds. Laying unconscious on a table bed, the majority of her body was wrapped up in bandages, cut to fit, most lightly saturated with blood. But it was the stubs of her arm and unseen right leg that told the real tale. Sil began to sob, as Ro closed her eyes and shook her head. Dessa gasped as tears rolled down her cheeks, and Fawn stood there with a sullen gaze, with nothing to say. Even Fairy Mary couldn't help but shed tears, to see her best tinker like this. In a surprise move, Vidia, of all people, approached the bedside of the tinker.

"Tinker Bell," she whispered, "how could they have done this to you?" Fairy Mary came from behind, and laid a hand on her shoulder. This was one of the few times the tough fast flyer has shown any type of emotion.

"When she wakes up," she said, "her whole world and everything she knew will have changed."

The others swore that they saw Vidia wipe water from her eyes. Then she clenched her fists.

"Where are those damn hawks," she growled through clenched teeth. None have ever seen Vidia get this upset before. Mary nipped her quick.

"Oh no you don't," she stopped her, "you're not going to do anything stupid, fast flyer," then gazing at the unconscious tinker, "we need to be here for Tinker Bell, and support her in her recovery."

"But," spoke up Iridessa, "what can we do?"

"First," said the tinker overseer, "we can work on getting Periwinkle over here to see her sister." .

* * *

After making sure things were in good hands, Milori made his way back to the Winter Woods. Seeing Tinker Bell in that bad of a condition was hard, very hard, to swallow. He wanted to cry. It will be hard to break the news to Periwinkle, but it had to be done.

Arriving at the entrance to the frost forest, Gliss and Spike spotted the lord of winter, and flew over to him.

"How's Tinker Bell?" asked Gliss. Milori looked sullen.

"She's in very bad shape," he said, "alive, but barely. Where's Peri?"

"We took her home when she was still having those pains," Spike said. "What happened?"

"Come with me," as he mounted his owl, and took off for the deeper part of the forest, where the frost fairies lived. When the three arrived at her home, they saw her and Dewey, the Keeper of All Fairy Knowledge, sitting down. Peri had recently been relieved of her wing pains, and was resting.

Upon seeing her overseer and her friends, Peri shot up and towards the lord of winter.

"How's Tink?" she asked anxiously. Milori placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Come," he said, "you need to sit down for what I have to say," as they made their way to her ice couch. As Milori told of the hawk attack on the beloved tinker fairy, none couldn't believe it. Peri handled it surprisingly well at first, but when told of her sister's massive and extensive injuries, she broke down crying. As far as Dewey knew, never in all of Pixie Hollow's history, has a fairy been maimed so badly, yet managed to survive. The elder sparrowman, known as the Keeper, comforted the frost fairy.

"Tinker Bell's a mighty strong fairy," he said in his Scandanavian accent, "one we haven't seen in a long time. She will come out just a fine. Whatever adversities she'll a face, she'll overcome them." That brought some comfort to her.

"Yeah," added Gliss, "I've never seen a fairy as strong and innovative as Tink."

"She'll learn to adapt," Spike said, "we're here for you, and her."

Periwinkle wiped the melted ice from her face. "Thanks, guys," she said meekly, "I needed to hear that."

"The tinkers are working on a way to get you to the infirmary to see her," Milori said, "give it a few days. They may need Slush's help again," he smiled. "But they probably want you to wait until she's conscious though." She smiled weakly as she sighed.

"I just wanna see her," she said, "but I can wait."

* * *

Constant vigil was kept over Pixie Hollow's Super Talent fairy for the next forty-eight hours, as she remained unconscious, yet breathing at a regular rate, despite her broken ribs and the wheezing. Moved to a better room after being stabilized, many healing talents came in periodically and changed her bandages, including the ones covering her stubs. Though her circle of friends needed to get rest themselves, they would often come to the tree in the middle of the night to check on Tink's condition. She had made it through the most critical point of her recovery, now comes the hard part: when will she wake up.

By the end of the week, her infirmary room was filled with various gifts from all the talents in the realm; from flowers to devices, food to handmade creations. It was an outpouring of support unlike any other for one of their own.

Queen Clarion managed to visit every other day, to attain updates on her condition. None of her fairies are unimportant enough for her to keep check on them. Yet, because of what she saw with her own eyes, she took Tink's ordeal to heart, personally.

Tinker Bell's injuries were very extensive; her broken ribs from the squeezing of the hawk's talons were starting to heal, but not as fast. The gashes in her midsection and back went deep, some to where bone was exposed. Multiple surgeries were performed after her arrival to sew them up. The multiple scars incurred from the hawks' rapid descent attacks mostly healed, including a long one on her face, from her left ear across her cheek. She was still critical, yet with the special mixture of herbs and various ointments, her wounds were healing. Her road to a somewhat full recovery will be long.


	2. Recovery

A week after the attack.

The fairy infirmary has never seen such a heavy influx of traffic in its existence. Not of patients, but of visitors. For one fairy that has done more for every talent in her short time than any other magical being in Pixie Hollow's history. Never has one lone fairy, have such a powerful impact on an entire community.

After so long, many have accepted Tinker Bell's inventions, and occasional mishaps. It wasn't that she did things intentionally, but sometimes she tried too hard to prove herself. A definite trait of a Super Talent, and a lesson she's learned many times over. With her in this condition, it wasn't the same.

It was on a Thursday when it happened.

After performing their morning chores, Rosetta and Silvermist were in the room, with Ro trying to comb out Tink's bangs, when the fairy suddenly stirred under her.

"Wha-" Ro gasped; moving her hands back slightly, Tink groaned lightly. Then, she started fidgeting, as if in a dream state.

"No," she whispered hoarsely, "no, get away from me," as she lifted both arms, seemingly trying to fend off something. "Let me gooo-"

"Sil," Ro whispered quickly, "go get the doctor!" As the water talent fled the room, the garden talent attempted to calm down the dreaming tinker.

"NO," her weak voice growing louder, "not my leg," wincing as a tear streamed down her cheek, tossing and turning even more, "not my arm too," her arms moving frantically, whining. Her body twisted, and her facial expression contorted, as Rosetta kept her hands on her shoulders to hold her down. Then suddenly...

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" she shot up in her bed, yelling in her high pitched voice, temporarily overpowering the garden talent. Her eyes opened wide for the first time in over a week. The doctor and a nurse talent rushed in, followed by Sil, to see Tinker Bell in an upright position; her mouth agape, breathing heavily, eyes opened with tears steaming down her cheeks, and drenched in sweat.

"Come 'ere, sugarplum," Rosetta said gently, as her motherly instinct kicked in, wrapping her arms around her young fairy friend. "You're alright here, with me," she continued to soothe. Tink eased into her embrace, yet wasn't aware of anybody else in the room. Then, she mumbled something.

"Ro...setta," escaped her lips, as her eyes rolled up in her head, and she went limp in the garden talent's arms. Rosetta caught her, gently laid her down, and moved away from the bed, standing beside Silvermist, as the doctor and nurse attended quickly to Tink. Checking everything, the results were confusing.

"At least she still recognize people," Ro said softly, "it's like she's still trying to fight off the hawks."

"Was she having a dream?" asked Sil.

"More like a nightmare, the poor thing." Ro's expression saddened, as the doctor gazed up at her.

"Did you say that she was fighting something?" he asked.

"Yeah," answered the garden talent, "that hawk attack is haunting her."

The nurse placed wet leaf packs on Tink's forehead. "She is aware, but still suffering from shock due to losing her limbs, and that massive loss of blood is leaving her completely exhausted," she said.

"We need to inform the queen of this development," the doctor relented.

"We'll tell her," Rosetta said, as she and Sil took off for the queen's chambers.

* * *

It had been a few days after that event, and Tinker Bell hadn't woken up since, though there were still little bouts in her dreamstate that were noted. One thing a couple of the healing talents noticed, is that, after each dreamstate bout, Tink would be exhausted and go completely limp, sometimes to the point that she stops breathing for a time. Many knew this was starting to take a dangerous turn, yet opted to keep it amongst themselves for the time being, in observation.

The daily bandage changes went on, and there were plenty of them. It took nearly an hour to change them all, including the heavy padding on her midsection and her back, where the worst damage resided. They had to wash, dry and apply ointment to each one of her cuts and stitched up gashes, even to the stubs of her arm and leg, to keep out infection. Never had a fairy been mortally wounded so heavily, and managed to survive like this. She, to them, is truly a miracle.

It was mid-morning on a Friday, and of all people, Vidia was in the room. She was not one to be around a lot of people, but began to form a soft spot for this circle of friends she's been immersed into. She had already finished her morning chores around the Summer Meadow, and decided on her own, to come see about her friend/rival. Fawn arrived soon after, having finished skunk training, successfully, without getting skunked.

"I wish I could find those hawks so I can teach them a lesson," Vidia grumbled, still upset at this tragedy to her super talent friend.

"They're probably long gone," said Fawn, "right now, we need to be here for Tink, everything around her has changed now."

Suddenly, she noticed a stir coming from the bed. Vidia and Fawn moved to either side of the bed, as the fairy's eyes twitched, and wearily opened some. Her beautiful blue eyes adjusted to the light in the room, as her head tilted to one of the fairies standing over her.

"Fawn..." she whispered hoarsely. The animal talent smiled, on the verge of tears.

"Tink," she whispered, "thank the second star, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Fawn nodded to Vidia to get the doctor, as the fast flyer made her way out of the room.

"The hawks...are they gone...?" she asked. Fawn stroked her tattered blonde hair.

"They're gone, Tink, they're not coming back. Everyone's shocked that you're still alive."

"You know how stubborn I am, Fawn," she smiled weakly and clearing her throat, "I won't go down without a fight," speaking slowly, "though I thought for sure that was my last day."

"If it wasn't for Periwinkle warning Lord Milori," Fawn said, as a tear streamed down her cheek, "you'd be dead now. You don't know how worried everyone has been about you."

Overhearing the conversation, Vidia stood inside the doorway with the doctor and nurse, and surprisingly, Queen Clarion, as she chose to make her presence known.

"Tinker Bell," she said softly with sadness, as she approached the bed; the tinker caught hold of her voice, and gazed toward her direction. Fawn stepped aside.

"Queen Clarion," she replied, still exhausted, as the monarch spoke.

"All of Pixie Hollow has been concerned about you. The outpouring of love and support they have shown for you is unprecedented in any time of the realm's history. You are truly a remarkable fairy."

"I didn't want that hawk getting near here," she said, "that's why I led it out over the water, but I didn't expect three others."

"And because of that noble sacrifice," the queen said solemnly, "you've lost your leg and arm to those hawks." She stroked Tink's left cheek with the scar. "I'm so sorry, Tinker Bell."

"It's alright," sounding drowsy, "I'll manage," as her eye lids grew heavy. The doctor came forth.

"She's expended a lot of energy in those few minutes," he said lightly, "she needs her rest." The queen nodded.

"Just know that Periwinkle is eager to see you," she finished. Tink smiled wearily, before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The following days showed some improvement. Slowly regaining her cognizance, Tinker Bell was able to sit up on her own and remain alert for a long period of time. Still relatively weak, her strength increased slowly; being fed a special diet of vegetables and fruits, as well as the daily bandage changes and applications of various healing ointments, her healing increased as well.

Clank and Bobble devised a way to bring Periwinkle from the Winter Woods to see her twin sister. Using the rebuilt snowmaker (one of two now), Peri was guided through the meadows to the hospital, and to a chair made from a block of ice, courtesy of Slush the glacier fairy. Upon seeing her sister in that condition, brought tears to her eyes. In front of everyone there, Peri broke down in grief, to where she couldn't stand. She couldn't bare to see her twin in such a way. Tink was doing her best to be strong, and did very well, comforting her sister. She calmed down some, before being taken back to the Winter Woods. She told her she'd be back soon. That visit alone lifted both fairies' spirits.

Though still a bit exhausted, Tink slowly began to evaluate how badly she was mutilated, and how different her life will be without two of her limbs. The hawks tore her up something terrible that day. That third hawk bit off her left arm above the elbow, leaving only half of her upper arm. It was grotesque to say the least. Her right leg was just as worse, as the second hawk bit it off mid-thigh. There has never been a fairy in Pixie Hollow's history, that has been dismembered, twice at that. There was a first for everything. And hopefully, the last.

Sitting up in her hospital bed, Tink was dressed in a white gown woven from dandelion fluff. Similar to the dress she had on when she arrived in Never Land a couple of years ago. She was still wrapped up in bandages, especially around her torso, where most of the damage was. Whenever she moved, the pain reminded her that she needed to heal, as she winced harshly while the throb coursed through her midsection. Rosetta managed to get her blond hair back into its trademark bun, albeit a bit smaller, due to how much hair was shaved from the bottom by the hawks' sharp feathers. Glancing down at where her left arm once resided, she sighed. Gazing down where her right leg should have been, the reality of it all finally sunk in.

 _Never have I felt so helpless,_ she thought. Closing her eyes, a tear escaped, as the emotion overcame her, and she began to sob.

It was a needed release of tension. After all she's been through, none of it intentional, the grim truth became stark reality. Though she is considered Pixie Hollow's strongest talented fairy in recent memory, she is now the only double amputee fairy in its history.

Iridessa knew she had to come see Tink; she and the light fairies have been heavily busy toning down the sunlight in the fields. It is turning out to be a warmer than normal spring, and it was dealing damage to the sprouting seedlings. For the past few weeks, every light fairy has been working overtime to compensate for the change in climate.

Walking towards the room, she heard something; sounded like crying. Dessa reached the end of the hall and peeped in, to see Tink sitting up in her hospital bed. She cautiously peeped her head in.

"Tink?" she whispered. The blond fairy gazed over to the door, to see her brown-skinned fairy friend. Dessa's eyes met with hers, her cheeks stained with tears. She made her way into the room.

"Tink," she said, "what's wrong?" as she sat on the side of the bed.

"Oh," she tried to lie, wiping water from her face, "uh, nothing-"

"Nothing jingles," she whispered sternly, "what's wrong, Tink?"

Tink sighed. _Might as well say it._ "I just...feel...so helpless now," sniffing, "I'm useless, and there's nothing I can do about it."

Iridessa arched an eyebrow. "This, coming from the most talented fairy in all of Pixie Hollow," smirking, "what makes you think that?"

"Well," she sniffed, "look at me," holding up what's left of her left arm, and uncovering where her right leg once resided. Right then, Dessa saw more up close what it was. After that first time when she was heavily bandaged, she hadn't been back, due to the light fairies' work load. Her expression became that of sorrow for her friend.

"Tink," she stammered, "I-I'm...sorry, I just wanted to cheer you up, I didn't realize," she huffed, "because our workload's been heavy lately, and-"

"I understand, Dessa," Tink said, "I understand."

"No," Iridessa said, as she placed her hands on her shoulders, "you're not in this alone. You're never alone, and you're not helpless."

Tink shut her eyes, as tears cascaded down her cheeks. As the words truly hit her, she simply broke down. Iridessa embraced her friend, pulled her into her arms, and allowed her to release her emotions. There was no other fairy that had existed before, that has went through what Tinker Bell was experiencing at this moment. The only other fairy was Rani, the wingless water fairy, who had her wings removed voluntarily.

Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist and Vidia were silently standing outside the entrance, when everything transpired, with sorrowful expressions.

* * *

Having been told by her friends of her grief and feeling of unimportance in her current state, Queen Clarion is unsure as to what to do. This is the first time this type of result has been rendered from this most unusual, and unfortunate, of an incident. Rani was a special case, due to her circumstances, but with Tinker Bell, she is an entirely different case altogether. Racking her brain, she decided to start at the source. But before she could make this move, Viola, her royal summoner, entered the chamber.

"Fairy Mary to see you, your highness," said the tall brunette fairy. Clarion was surprised, as she was the person she needed to see.

"Let her in," she said in relief, slightly in shock, as her longtime, most trusted friend and tinker overseer entered the room. Closing the door, the podgy older fairy sighed, as if she wanted to cry herself. Gazing at the queen, she knew what was on her mind.

"Ree," she started in her British accent, calling Clarion by her nickname, "how is Tinker Bell doing?"

Clarion smiled a little. "She's improving. She's alert, and her strength is returning, but she is still haunted by the images of those hawks," pausing, "but that's not my main concern."

"It's her...disability," Mary spoke what she felt. Clarion turned to the window, feeling tears sting her eyes, as she gazed out to the fields.

"When Milori and I, along with the scouts, arrived at the beach, we didn't know what to expect," she said, her voice cracking, "those four hawks were literally ripping her apart in midair, and-" tears streaming down her cheeks, "how helpless she was; at first, I didn't believe Milori, until, he told me that Peri's wings glowed red..." she buried her face in her hands and cried, "if I hadn't hesitated-"

Mary flittered forward and placed her hand on the queen's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, Ree," she assured, "it's not Tinker Bell's fault either. There was nothing she or you could do. It's unfortunate that one of our own has been affected in this way, and it's the first time anything of this magnitude has ever happened."

Clarion raised her head up from her hands to show her face, cheeks stained. "Her friends came to me earlier, and told me how she was truly feeling," as she composed herself, "as if she's become useless."

Mary thought about it for a moment. Then she thought back to the time of the freeze, and when Tink suffered a broken wing for the sake of saving the pixie dust tree. A small smile broke out on her face. "I believe I might have a way to give something back to her."

* * *

For two weeks, literally every fairy and sparrowman in Pixie Hollow, with exception of the winter fairies, came to the infirmary to visit and encourage Tinker Bell. No one told them to do it; the population did it of their own accord. All knew and realized that there will never be another Super Talent like Tink for a long time, and wanted to cherish her while she is here. And it brought out a side of Pixie Hollow that has never been seen.

As strong as Tink may try to be, she was indeed humbled by everyone's well wishes. Her best friend Terence finally came to see her, and was horrified at what she'd become. He hadn't been there, due to the heavy influx of people to see her, plus he was kept extra busy at the dust depot by Fairy Gary. Yet, being who he is, he embraced her lovingly, knowing that he has her back in everything she does. He still nurtured his crush on the blond tinker, despite her condition, but what she needed right now, in this time of turmoil, are friends and support.

In Tinkers' Nook, Clank and Bobble began work on a small project, per orders from Fairy Mary. The preparations for summer were ahead of schedule, despite Tink being down for the past few weeks. As the doctors were checking her out, they noticed something strange. The skin around her stumps began to cover up the protruding muscle and bone, therefore keeping it safe from infection. They've never seen this happen, as Tink's case was the first ever in the realm; no fairy has ever lost a limb, exception being Rani and her wings, so this was obviously uncharted territory. More study will have to be done.

The following week, a Thursday, marked an entire month since that unfortunate event.

Tink was feeling a good bit better from all the encouragement she was receiving. But it still kept her in a small funk, as to how she'll get around from now on. She can't walk, let alone stand up without help, barely fly due to the condition of her wings, and she would need assistance in one way or another for the rest of her immortal life. Having studied about anatomy from human books, mainly from Dr. Griffiths, Lizzy's father, she began to wonder what the future holds for her in this condition. As she sat on the side of the bed in her gown, a knock came at the entrance to the room.

"Come in," she said, her voice much clearer now. Clank and Bobble, her two coworkers, entered.

"Hi, Miss Bell," said the big sparrowman, "how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, I guess," she said, some sadness in her voice. "Aren't you guys suppose to be at work right now?"

"Aye, we are," replied Bobble, "we've been sent here, to get you," in his Scottish accent.

"But...how?" she asked, "I can't go out looking like this."

"Don't you worry, petunia," Rosetta said in her southern drawl, as she, followed by Fawn, entered the room, "we got you covered," as she had one of Tink's green dresses, along with a pair of golden panties with her. "Boys, if you don't mind..." glancing at the two sparrowmen.

"We'll be right outside," Bobble said as he and Clank exited the room, to prepare the special gift for the fairy. As the two helped Tink wash up and get dressed, the garden talent called for them a few minutes later.

"She's ready," she said, "you can bring it in now!"

Bobble reentered the room, with a device made from twigs; the two long ones were apart at the top, yet bent halfway and met going to the bottom, tied together with spider web silk. One sat at the top, between the two, and had some padding around it. Another went down halfway, also with padding.

"Here ye are, Miss Bell," as he approached her, "this is a crutch, to help you get around walking," allowing her to take hold of it. "To use it, keep it on your right side, under your armpit, it'll help support ye since there isn't a leg there," cautious to not use that much.

"Like this?" she asked as Fawn and Ro helped her to stand for the first time in a month. Using the crutch as a brace, Tink slid off the bed, allowing her left foot to touch the ground, and using leverage, guided herself up. With the crutch under her right arm, and her hand around the middle grip, she stood. A tear rolled down her cheek, as she felt this accomplishment. All four smiled with glee.

"Now," continued Bobble, "move the crutch a bit in front of ye, as if you had your other leg," cautious again at the use of that phrase. Maintaining her balance on her left leg, Tink moved the base of the crutch a little bit in front of her; then hopped her left foot a bit ahead of where the crutch base was. Ro and Fawn were on either side, to help her if she lost her balance. Bobble was out in front, guiding her in her first tenative steps since that fateful day. Once she gained her sense of balance, she hopped along, until she hobbled outside of the room she's occupied for the better part of a month.

Once outside, she was greeted by a few healing talent fairies, along with Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Terence and Fairy Mary, who applauded, and cheered for her. A small smile came to Tink's face. Then she noticed another device.

"Uh," she said, "what's that?"

"It's a gondola," said Fairy Mary, "I had Clank and Bobble build it for you."

"For what?"

"Boys, help her onto it," she commanded, as the two guided her onto it. They eased her onto the chair, its back and seat made from goose feathers, as her back was still sore from all the stitches. When settled in and the sides closed, Terence went to the front, and Clank went to the back. Both sparrowmen bent down, and grabbing long handles, lifted her and the gondola up off the ground.

"We mustn't be late," said the tinker overseer, "we need to get to the border, post paste," as the entourage exited the infirmary, and took to the air. Just hearing 'the border' brought a smile to Tink's face, as she perceived, they were going to see Periwinkle, and her friends.

* * *

Tink felt like a queen, as she was being carried through the air in the gondola. With Fairy Mary in front, and her friends on either side of her, she felt like royalty. Yet, glancing down at her stump of an arm, that sad feeling of uselessness returned. Her friends flew on either side of her. Rosetta noticed the glum look on her face.

"What's wrong, sunflower?" she asked in her trademark southern drawl.

"Why are you guys doing this, for me?" sounding just as sad as she looked.

"What's wrong about doing something for a friend?" said Fawn, flying on the other side.

"Yeah," added Iridessa, "do you realize how much you've done for Pixie Hollow in your short time here?"

"She's right," said Fairy Mary, who fell back to fly beside her, "when you first arrived, you tried so hard to prove yourself to everyone that you could do more, than just being a tinker. And though you made mistakes, like we all do, you made them right, and in the process, broken many barriers. Your innovation and unconventional ingenuity has made the changing of the seasons easier for us now than it has been in centuries. You are indeed a rare one; there won't be another fairy like you for a long time, if ever, Tinker Bell," she concluded, smiling.

A tear streamed down Tink's cheek. "Thanks, Fairy Mary," she said, sighing as if she wanted to cry, "thanks guys."

Before they knew it, they reached the end of the Autumn Wood, and to the border. Setting down, the entourage walked the last few feet to the crossing branch, that leads into the Winter Woods. And waiting there, were Queen Clarion, along with the ministers of the seasons: Hyacinth, Sunflower, Redleaf and Snowflake. The Minister of Winter had recently heard about the near fatal hawk attack, and was just now seeing the victim and the results. On the other side, were Lord Milori, along with Gliss, Spike, Sled, Slush, Dewey, and of course, Tink's twin sister Periwinkle. All had solemn expressions, as to see one of their own in this condition.`

Just shy of the branch, Clank and Terence sat the gondola down, and being the gentleman he is, the dust keeper opened the door. Bobble handed the crutch to Tink, as he helped her onto the ground. Setting the crutch on solid ground, and steadying her foot, she very slowly made her way to the branch with Bobble and Fairy Mary on either side. Tears came to Snowflake's eyes as she covered her mouth in shock, to see Pixie Hollow's Super Talent fairy, the one who incidently brought the warm seasons and Winter Woods back together after so long apart, reduced to this.

"Tinker Bell," she whispered, her hands crossed on her chest, "what happened to her?" as Redleaf conforted her.

"From what the queen told us," he said softly, "Tinker Bell was at the beach gathering lost things for a summer project commisioned by Sunflower, when a hawk descended on her, then three more after that. She was mauled alive in midair, and nearly died; when Lord Milori caught her, she had been torn to shreds. Lost both her left arm and right leg to those hawks. She was a real bloody mess, from what they said. The scouts saw it too."

Watching the fairy make her way to the border, was a testament to her strong will, and ability to overcome anything. Reaching the start to the arch with Fariy Mary beside her, she was met by Queen Clarion.

"Tinker Bell," she started, "I know you're wondering why you were brought here."

"Is it to see Peri?" she asked.

"Yes, but more than that," replied the queen, "do you recall what happened during the freeze?"

"Yeah," Tink said, thinking back, "it's been a while, though, does it have something to do with my wings?"

Clarion smiled. "You guessed it, you're a clever tinker."

"But," she interjected, "isn't it too late? I mean, it's been a month."

"Not exactaly," said Dewey, as he stepped near the border, "from what was written by the keeper before me, as long as your wings haven't crystallized, they can be restored. The ointments applied to your wounds kept your wings from crystallizing."

"So that means-" as she was cut off by Clarion.

"You won't know until you try," as she fluttered right beside Tink, "now, let's do something about those wings."

Tink smiled genuinely, as the queen guided her upon the branch, fluttering beside to assist her. And at the bridge, was her waiting sister, smiling.

"Tink," Peri said, tears forming in her eyes. The sight of her sister in this condition has started to overrule her emotions at times, yet she kept it in check.

"Peri," she replied feeling the same way.

"Are you ready?"

"We won't know unless we try, right?" gazing over to Queen Clarion, who smiled.

Periwinkle turned around, as Clarion helped Tink turn around, with their backs facing each other. Both pairs of wings began to sparkle and shimmer, indicating the powerful connection they share.

"Let's do this," Peri whispered, as she slowly backed up to her twin. Clarion helped ease Tink to the very edge of the snowy curtain, as their wings unfurled. As the crutch was taken away, Peri took hold of Tink's hand, intertwining fingers, and placing her other hand on her hip, to help keep her balance. Spreading out and their backs barely touching, the wings of both rose to where the tips pointed upwards. When the patterns aligned, the power grew; as the tips aligned, a bright light eminated from the united tip, that blinded nearly everyone there.

The connection worked its magic, as the light lasted for nearly a full minute, before dissipating. As Clarion returned with the crutch to prop up Tink, Peri moved away from her sister, and took a look, with all smiles, and tears.

"It worked," she muttered, "it worked!" The holes where the hawks tore into Tink's wings, including the pattern, were completely healed, as if nothing had ever happened to them.

When Tink heard that, she smiled, as she slowly fluttered her wings for the first time since the attack. She lifted off the ground, yet dropped off to the right, nearly crashing. Everyone gasped in shock, as Sled rushed quickly to help her to the other side to keep her from plunging into the frigid water below.

"Thanks, Sled," she muttered, as Terence came up to help her as well.

"Are you alright, Tink?" he asked, as Sled made his way back to the cold side. He swore he could sense strong jealousy eminating from the dust keeper. Rosetta smiled softly at her boyfriend, as he winked. It melts her every time. Terence guided his friend back to the branch, and set her back down on her foot and crutch, stabilizing her. Though she can still flutter her wings, balance will be a big problem.

Immediately, the cogs in her head began turning, as she made her way back to the gondola and her waiting, happy friends. Before taking off, the queen approached them.

"Take Tinker Bell to the home tree, I wish to talk to her," she said, as the two sparrowmen nodded in acknowledgement. The entourage then took off with the blond fairy as well as the ministers. Gazing back to the border, Clarion and Milori were alone. The two approached the border, and took hold of each other's hands.

"Thank you Milori," she said, "you helped save my most precious tinker."

"Don't blame yourself," the Lord of Winter replied, "things happen, and all of Pixie Hollow will be here to help Tinker Bell. She is not alone."

"I must talk with her, to see where will things go from here," she said, "right now, her future is uncertain."

"Things will work out," Milori said, "she's a strong and smart fairy. She'll learn to cope."

"I hope so," the queen said.


	3. Near Death Relapse

The entourage made its way back to the home tree, but not before flying around the various sections of Pixie Hollow, to allow Tink to see the rest of the populous. Through the Summer Meadow, the Autumn Wood, and Springtime Square, everyone greeted her; when the gondola passed overhead, every fairy and sparrowman clapped and cheered for the healing tinker. Gliding low to the ground, the entourage was swamped by the various talents, smiles aglow in support of the Super Talent. It made her feel better, much better than she'd been feeling for a while.

As they arrived at the pixie dust tree, the gondola was set down outside the queen's private quarters. Her friends were asked to leave, but assured that she will be returned safely. Bobble and Terence helped Tink into the room, and sat her down in the chair, as the queen thanked them for their service. For an hour, Queen Clarion talked with Tinker Bell about her future, mostly about how to regain more of her mobility. The tinker had some ideas, but it would require contacting the human world, through her friend Lizzy, and her father. He was a medical doctor by trade, as well as a researcher, and could have valuable information pertaining to any type of disability. But she knew it could not wait until summer, so she petitioned for some scouts to go to the mainland, particularly universities and medical institutions, to attain this kind of information. There wasn't much info in the libraries or archives, so it wasn't really much of a choice.

In addition, Clarion insists that she stay at the home tree for a while, just to have someone around to help her. Yet, Tink is stubborn, and wanted her independence. Though the head of the healing talents strongly disagreed.

Unfortunately, the tinker had been told that she will remain at the infirmary for the next two weeks, until she is properly healed. Though it's been a month, she was heavily injured, and flying is particularly dangerous for her, due to the severe imbalance from her missing limbs. Reluctantly, she obeyed the healing talents, and will stay there.

Those two weeks gave Tink a lot to think about, concerning what the humans called 'artificial limbs'. The information the scouts returned with, honed her thought process thoroughly. And with her being the tinker she is, spawned multiple ideas. Studying human anatomy showed her many things that humans and fae have in common, on different scales. From structure to functionality, it came to her like flashes of lightning. Showing some of the main healing talents her findings, they were just as amazed at what the human world knew, in terms of medicine and care of one's health. Though there are other issues to be worked out.

* * *

At the end of the extended stay, Tinker Bell was finally released, much stronger than before. Her ribs had healed, yet the scars on her torso remained, especially the long one on her cute cherub face, now barely notable. She was told to be very careful flying, but best to not fly at all, until her physical balance was somehow restored. Also, the plans she had to build new 'limbs', will have to be approved by Queen Clarion, so any planning will have to be thoroughly thought out.

Upon her release, her friends were all present to help her get home. And her two coworkers came up with a way to carry her.

"Hop on, Miss Bell," said Bobble; he and Clank had interlocked their arms to form a makeshift chair to carry her home. Tink looked strange.

"Are you sure?" she asked, unsure of it.

"Yes we are," Clank answered, "we'll fly slow, as not to make you uncomfortable." She gave a small smile.

"Okay," she relented, as the two male tinkers came behind her, and allowed her to sit gingerly in their interlocked arms.

"Hold on," Bobble whispered, "ready Clanky?"

"Ready," as both took off slowly at the same time, being careful not to jar her so much. The girls flew ahead, Iridessa staying with the three, heading to her teakettle home, near the top of Tinkers' Nook. Just the sight of her home made her smile.

It took a little bit to get there, as Tink didn't have a way to maintain balance sitting in the arm-made chair. Upon reaching the beige kettle, Vidia stood outside the open door, surprisingly with a smile on her face.

"Welcome home, Tink," she said, to the tinker's shock. She knew Vidia had it in her to be more polite if she tried, but maintained the rough persona to keep people away. She smiled back in kind, still stunned at the kindness she's been shown.

Clank and Bobble fluttered as close as possible to the door, as to let her set foot inside her home for the first time in a one and and half months. Fawn stood at the inside, with her crutch ready to grab. As soon as she took hold of it, Rosetta joined on the other side, to help her to her work table. The items she gathered a while back were still piled up beside the table, including that new pack of playing cards she was in the process of getting when the hawks attacked her. Fairy Mary had constructed a new chair for her, that gave much comfort to her scars; made of the same goose feathers in the gondola, it eased her healing gashes. Tink sat down, and placed her crutch against the table. Everyone gathered around the tinker in a circle of care.

"How are you feeling, sugarplum?" asked Rosetta in her trademark southern drawl.

"I'm fine," she said, "just...thank you, thank you all, for helping me," in a meek manner.

"That's what friends are for, right?" said Iridessa, smiling.

"We're here for you no matter what," added Fawn.

"Just as you helped us," said Sil, "we'll help you."

"Got that right," commented Vidia, to everyone's surprise. "What?" she said incredulously.

Tink spoke what was apparently on everyone's minds. "I've...never seen anything like this, from you," she said, "what made you change?"

Vidia hesitated, then sighed. "I...had a friend, long time ago, who was killed by a hawk attack." Her wings drooped, as all the fairies had shock on their faces.

"How long ago was this?" asked the garden talent.

"A bit before you came, Rosetta," the fast flyer said, "but that's in the past. I came too late when it happened, and seeing what happened to Tink, it made me...think...about that," rubbing her arm.

"I remember that very well," said a voice behind them, as Fairy Mary came forward. She had been standing at the door for a minute, when Vidia mention the demise of her friend. "Abigail was a great garden talent, I still miss her too."

The tinker overseer clapped her hands. "But enough of this somber note," she said, getting the others' attention. "Queen Clarion has assigned a healing talent to come check on you daily, and help with your rehabilitation, starting tomorrow, as well as a baking talent to bring your meals. There are still scouts on the mainland collecting information for your rehab project, so expect that soon."

"But," Tink said, "what can I do? I still want to help out the tinkers-"

"Don't worry," Mary said, "Clank and Bobble will come by periodically to let you know what we need help on. You're smarter than any tinker on designing and building complex devices, maybe more than me," grinning. "As for your friends, I'd doubt you'll get bored anytime soon."

"That's right," said the garden talent, "we'll be over after we do our chores, so don't you fret, hun."

"Thanks guys," she replied meekly.

"Think you can make it to your bed okay?" asked her supervisor.

"Yeah," said Tink, "I believe I've got the hang of this crutch," taking hold of her crutch.

"We'll leave you to rest then," she said, as the other fairies wished her good night and filed out of her house, and Mary closed the door, leaving the tinker alone. Tink took a deep breath, and contemplated what she discussed with Queen Clarion a few weeks ago. The information about prosthetic limbs is very useful, yet limited to her aspect. Turning around to her table, she looked it all over. Grabbing a piece of leaf, and her pencil, she began to scribble a design. Thinking back to one of the pirates who had a peg leg, she decided to go that route; though, it had to be different, as her knee was taken by that hawk, as well as her elbow.

 _I need to form joints, or hinges,_ she thought, then sighed. _When Clank and Bobble come over, I'll tell them about it,_ as she turned around, grabbed her crutch, and slowly stood herself up. Making her way over to her seashell bed, she struggled slightly, but made it. Turning around, she carefully sat herself down, and placing the crutch at the wall, pulled her leg into the bed and laid down.

 _I'm still exhausted after that,_ she mused, _this is not going to be easy,_ as she pulled her covers up, and settled in for a night's sleep.

During the night, Tink's sleep became fitful, as images of those four hawks appeared, very vivid, their beaks tearing away at her body. The feeling of her life force being drained away, as to become food for the avian carnivores, caused her to toss and turn in her bed. The tinker whimpered, at the mental images of her leg being bitten off, and even more at losing her arm. She waved her stub of an arm in the air, as the entire attack was replayed like a recording in her mind. And as the image of the claws digging into her midsection became coated with red, she shot straight up in her bed.

"AAAAHHHH!" screaming as she panted heavily, sweat coming down her lightly scarred cherubic face. Regulating her breathing, she gazed towards the ceiling, to see the fan turning.

"What's...happening...to me...?" she breathed, as she felt her eyes wanting to roll up into her head. As much as she tried to fight it, something else was telling her to give in. Tink shook her head constantly, fending it off as long as possible. "Can't...let it...take..me in..." panting hard and continuing to shake her head to stay awake, but feeling her energy drain, until it finally happened. "No...please..." she muttered, as her body went limp, falling out of her bed, and onto the floor of her home.

* * *

On her way to Tinker's Nook, Mecida looked around. It's been a long time since she'd been around in this part of the Hollow, and actually the first time in a few years she's actually made a house call. Mecida is one of the senior ranking healing talents at the infirmary, and was requested by Queen Clarion to see after the realm's physically maimed Super Talent fairy. Her beauty deceives her age; she had more experience than anyone, and has been around long enough to know nearly every fairy that has lived here, even for a short time, the previous monarch, Incanta. Having never met this fairy, but hearing of her exploits, as well as her boundless creativity, made her curious. The tinker even designed special devices to help the healing talents with their work, derived from those used by humans on the mainland. For her to do as much as she did, is truly a rare talent in itself.

Many of the tinkers saw her, and greeted her as she flittered through the nook, satchel on her shoulder, heading up to the teakettle perched at the top of a curled branch.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice called out, as Mecida gazed over, to see Fairy Mary fluttering beside her.

"Mary," she said gladly, "good to see you. I expected you to come later."

"Have to keep check on our best tinker," she said in her British accent, "she needs a lot of cheering up," as they reached the door.

"By what plans she showed us a while back, she can regain her mobility, as well as balance, so she can fly," knocking on the door. "We need to keep her in high spirits."

"What's she been through is more traumatizing than any fairy can handle," said Mary, though she became concerned when they didn't hear Tink's voice. "Tinker Bell?" she then called, with no answer.

"Maybe we better go inside," Mecida said, as she opened up the door, and looked around, to suddenly see the tinker laying on the floor in a limp heap.

"Tinker Bell!" in unison, as both fairies rushed to her. Mecida turned her over, and began to check her out, starting with her breathing and pulse; but peeping her eyelids open to see her eyes rolled up, it became a gravely serious matter.

"Oh no," the healing talent murmured, as they physically saw Tink's body glowing red. "We need to cool her down!" Then, the thought popped into Mary's mind.

"I'll be right back," she said as she quickly flew out of the house and into the work area. There, she saw her two best tinker sparrow men.

"Clank! Bobble!" she called. Phineas and his cohort raised their heads from their work.

"What is it, Fairy Mary?" he asked.

"Get the gondola and bring it to Tinker Bell's home now!" she called. The two took off, as she looked for another. "Lucinda!" The tinker fairy raised her head to her supervisor. "Fly to the Winter Woods as fast as you can! Tell them to expect us, it's an emergency!" With a nod, Lucinda took off in the direction of the border, as Mary flew back up to the teakettle, where Clank and Bobble hovered in front of the door with the gondola. Mary flew back in, to help Mecida bring out Tink. She was unconscious, unresponsive, and glowing a slight red. Together, they placed the tinker fairy into the seat and strapped her in.

"Come on boys," Mary commanded, "to the Winter Woods, and fast!" With that the two flew swiftly in the direction of the border.

Flying to the border felt like it took forever, as Clank and Bobble tried their best not to jar Tink around too much. Fairy Mary and Mecida flew on either side, to make sure she stayed inside. As the cold of winter could be felt, the quartet, with their cargo, went lower, as they neared the crossing branch. And waiting for them, were Lord Milori, along with Dewey, Spike, Gliss and Periwinkle, who was the most worried.

"Fly alongside the very edge," Mary commanded, as her two tinkers flew parallel of the magical snowy curtain where Autumn kissed Winter, hovering just low enough for Milori to reach in.

"What do you need us to do?" he said quickly.

"Take Tinker Bell and immerse her into the snow," Mecida said, "if you have ice, it'd be better, but she needs to cool down."

Nodding, the Lord of Winter reached in, and gently took hold of the blond tinker, the same one he saved from those ravening hawks over a month ago, and ran to the deeper part of the border area, where it was very cold. The others used their magic to create a hole to place her in, and as soon as he laid her down, she was immediately covered with snow, up to her shoulders. Mecida and Fairy Mary stayed at the crossing, not having their winter gear, watching what was taking place.

"Mary, Mecida, what happened?" they heard a voice, filled with concern, ask from behind; turning around, to see Queen Clarion hovering with them. She came as soon as she heard of the emergency at the border.

"Tinker Bell went into shock during the night," said the healing talent, "we found her unconscious in her home a few minutes ago."

"We rushed her here to the Winter Woods in order to cool her body down and regulate her heartbeat," added Mary.

"Why do I have an uneasy feeling that we're going to lose her?" the queen asked, her voice cracking.

"We're not going to lose her, Ree," her trusted friend said, "Tinker Bell is one of Pixie Hollow's strongest fairies, in talent and will. She _will_ make it through this and thrive."

"I hope you're right on this, Mary," Clarion said, as a tear streamed down her cheek. To her, this young fairy has done more in her first two years of existence, than others have taken centuries to do. From saving Spring, to the Autumn scepter, befriending a human family, and reuniting her and Milori, Tinker Bell has proven to be no ordinary fairy, and a Super Talent like no other before. For her to meet an early demise, will be the biggest loss to Pixie Hollow since its creation millennia ago. From afar, they heard Peri's weeping, to see her sister go through so much agony. It was more pain than any being was allowed to experience at one time.

The rest of the day, everyone was on pins and needles. Her circle of friends heard of Tink's medical emergency, and their hearts went out even more to her in sorrow. All realized that Tinker Bell did nothing to bring this on herself; she was at the wrong place at the wrong time, and was severely injured.

She was finally brought back to the infirmary, where she was allowed to rest. A block of ice, wrapped in banana leaves, was kept around, just in case. There has never been a time in the Hollow's storied history, when the entire fairy community gathered around one specific being, in a show of support.

As she rested, there was an emergency gathering at the home tree, to discuss the matter at hand.

"From what Rosetta said about a month ago," started Mecida, "Tinker Bell has been having nightmares of that hawk attack that nearly killed her. Fawn backed it up, when she asked if the hawks were gone."

"A hawk attack can be a traumatizing experience," said Fairy Mary, "but four at the same time? Unimaginable," shaking her head.

"And this is what could have caused her to go into shock?" asked Queen Clarion, as she gazed at the healing talent.

"It _is,_ " she said, "we're very similar to humans, but on a smaller scale. The nightmares are the trigger; with the added trauma of losing her limbs, it's causing her to constantly pass out after a bout, and use up her physical energy. And her light." That brought a shock to everyone gathered.

"Her light?" chimed in Iridessa, "are you saying, that if the nightmares continue..."

"The constant states of shock will deplete Tinker Bell of energy, with no chance of regeneration," Mecida spoke softly. "And she will die."

That alone, brought everyone to tears, especially the queen. Even Vidia couldn't hold back. That is news no one wanted to hear.

"What can be done?" asked Rosetta, "Tink's done too much for Pixie Hollow, for this to happen, that could take her away from us."

"We don't want to lose her," said Silvermist though her tears.

Mecida thought about it for a moment. "First and foremost, she needs to overcome those nightmares, and I know just the person who can help."


	4. Therapy

A feeling of being hit with something big permeated the mind of the blond fairy, as Tinker Bell finally started coming to. Her eyes twitched, as she moaned a bit, wondering what happened to her, and how long she's been knocked out. Slowly opening her eyes, her blue irises adjusted to the natural light inside of the room. Turning her head, she saw a fairy standing there, wearing what looked like a white toga, and long, brunette hair. Then she heard her say something.

"Mecida," the fairy said, with a slight British tinge, "she's awake." The voice, she knew from one of her favorite pasttimes, Fairy Tale Theatre.

"Lyria...?" she breathed, as the fairy gazed down at her, then another joined her.

"It's me, Tinker Bell," she said, smiling. Lyria is a ranking member of the storytelling talent guild: fairies who put on plays and oratories, using magical effects, to tell stories of myth, legend and lore from Never Land's storied history. The storytelling talents are also chroniclers and archivers of history, and often work in concert with Dewey, the Keeper of All Fairy Knowledge, who resides in the Winter Woods. And it was Lyria's telling of the story of the Enchanted Mirror of Incanta, that prompted Tink to go on her journey, north of Never Land, to find it and restore the ancient moonstone she accidentally broke a few days before her first Autumn Revelry, which she was given the honor of designing and building the scepter. It turned out great in the end; her altered scepter design, with help from Terence and Blaze, along with the broken moonstone fragments, created more blue pixie dust than any Revelry in the realm's history.

"How long have I been out?" she asked, still weary.

"About two days," the storyteller replied, "you had everyone worried." The tinker then gazed over to another standing beside her.

"And, who are you?" Tink asked, regarding the other fairy.

"I'm Mecida," she said, "one of the senior healing talent fairies. I've heard a lot about you. I was assigned by Queen Clarion to see you through your rehabilitation and recovery, though my first day didn't go as planned."

"I know," Tink said, saddened. "It's just that-"

"Those hawk-filled nightmares," the healing talent said as she sighed. Mecida pulled up a stool, Lyria stepping to the side. "Don't feel sorry for yourself, Tinker Bell. Though I just met you, I'm not going to sugar coat anything for you." She closed her eyes, and began. "You are in a very grave situation. The nightmares of that multiple hawk attack is causing you to go into shock, which is depleting you of energy. With the added affliction of being without two of your limbs, it's become worse."

"I had a feeling about that," she said, "surely I can get better."

"You can, but those nightmares need to stop," Mecida said. "If they continue, possibly, the next state of shock that happens," pausing, "can _**kill**_ you."

Tink lulled her eyes closed and shuddered a breath, as tears streamed down her cheeks. She never realized that a life or death situation could be so real. Yet, here she is, hearing just _how_ close to death _she_ actually is.

"That's where I come in," said Lyria, as she wiped the tinker's face. "Because you petitioned the queen to send scouts and scribes to the mainland to gather information about the advancement of human technology and medicine, we have a great wealth of knowledge to use for nearly every purpose. Which includes various methods of mental and physical therapy."

"In all my two centuries as a healing talent," Mecida added, "I have never seen a single fairy design and build such complicated yet simple devices, that are so easy to use, and make our work easier. Fairy Mary was right, you are indeed a rare one, a true Super Talent if ever I'd seen one."

"The devices you built, and the knowledge you helped bring here, to _ease_ the lives and work for all of us," Lyria concluded, "we're going to use to _save_ your life, Tinker Bell."

"Thanks," Tink said, truly showing her meekness, "but, where do you start?"

"Among the scrolls," said the storyteller, "was a method of gaining control over memories, called hyptnotism."

"Hyptnotism?" Tink asked.

"Yes," replied Lyria, "humans use it to help someone recall a memory, or to help overcome different types of fear. I've studied all that the scouts have returned with and the scribes have deciphered, and I believe I can use it to help you."

"It's already been approved by the queen, so it can be used for situations of this type," added Mecida.

Tink sighed, though she felt drained. "If it'll help me get over these nightmares, I'll do it."

Mecida and Lyria smiled, knowing that the tinker was doing the right thing.

* * *

Monitored by the healing talent, Lyria immediately began working with Tinker Bell, to rid her of the hawkish nightmares that were causing her to black out so much. Though the methods sounded simple, they were pretty difficult to start. The storytelling talent used a couple of methods that were popular on the mainland, such as having Tink watch an object swing before her eyes, until she was spelled. This was most effective, as it allowed Lyria to tap into her deepest memories from the hawk attack. It was scary to say the least, as she was snapped out of the trance, she passed out immediately. It was expected, as being attacked by four hawks at once is considered a fairy's worst nightmare, quadrupled, and not an easy thing to get over.

As exhausted as she was the day before, her energy did not deplete as much the next day, and it steadily improved, yet tended to lapse sometimes, when the most horrific parts of the attack were recalled. It was those moments that terrified Tink the most; the loss of her leg, along with her left arm, and hanging nearly lifeless in the hawk's feet, were the root cause of her night terror. Therefore, Lyria had to use another approach.

Beneath the floor of the large leaf made auditorium known as Fairy Tale Theatre, the storytelling talents sort through the scrolls that contain events from Pixie Hollow's history. The Summer Solstice festival was approaching, and many were preparing tales that reflected the coming of the season. For Lyria, her concentration laid in the latest scrolls from the scribe talents, containing information collected from medical institutions on the mainland. As much as she wanted to get on the stage and tell stories of ancient fairy lore, there was a fairy in dire need of help that only she can give. Besides tinkers, storytellers were very knowledgable in many subjects, and could understand things others did not. Because of Tinker Bell, Pixie Hollow has been inundated with a wealth of knowledge many knew existed, yet no one was brave enough to attain. Reading through the many leaf scrolls, Lyria became fascinated with it all.

"Tinker Bell," she said to herself, reading about the concepts of hyptnosis, "you are simply amazing." Rolling it up and placing it back in its place with the others, she climbed the steps and entered the theatre area, to see Mecida and the queen.

"Mecida told me a bit about how things are going," started Queen Clarion, "is any progress being made?"

"Yes," replied Lyria, "I'll have to use another method to snap Tinker Bell out of those core thoughts. She is responding very well to the hyptnosis therapy. It's not going to be easy, given that not one, not two, but _four_ hawks, mauled her alive. That is totally unusual, and something one can not get over so fast."

"I see," the monarch replied, "what else?"

"Her blackouts have decreased," added the healing talent, "though her energy is still draining. She has some to spare, so she's not completely out of it. But more than anything," she continued, "she wants to be well enough to go to the mainland to see her human friend again."

Clarion thought about Tink's friend Lizzy, a young girl she befriended the following summer after her arrival. She had been the first and only fairy to befriend a human and her parent, and in the process, brought them closer as a family. To say that all that is happening to Tinker Bell has a purpose, is too quick to determine.

"Do what you can, to help her get over that fear, as much as possible," the queen said, "I need to talk with Fairy Mary," as she made her way out of the auditorium, leaving the two fairies there.

"Do you think that Queen Clarion has an idea?" asked Lyria.

"Possibly," replied Mecida, "but I need to see what you've come up with for her next treatment," as both headed to the steps leading to the prep area under the theatre.

* * *

During the times that she was not blacked out, yet cognizant, Tink managed to finalize the design on five nice sized belt-driven fans for the nature fairies. It was the project she was working on when that hawk attack happened, that has left her permanently scarred and twice dismembered. Commissioned by Sunflower, the Minister of Summer, it's to keep the nature talents cool while they perform their work on the mainland. She handed the plans over to Fairy Mary, and with some alterations, had some of the tinkers begin construction.

In the meantime, her hyptnotic therapy was going fine. Her blackouts were few, yet still quite draining. Lyria was doing a terrific job at helping the inventor overcome her deathly fear; whatever she did that was a breakthrough, she chronicled, and archived it for future use. Besides that, Mecida used other available time to help Tink get used to handling and balancing without her right leg and left arm. It was quite amusing, yet difficult, as her left foot was not used to bearing so much weight, and could give out at any time, making the situation worse. Plus, with the healing talent's input, a design was conceived for a 'prostetic leg'.

Queen Clarion met with Fairy Mary privately about doing something else for Tinker Bell, but would have to be secretive about it. As she was away from her home for a visit to the infirmary, Mary went to her house and copied the plans for the new leg. It wasn't finalized, yet a couple of alterations would need to be made. Consulting with Clank and Bobble helped, and as a surprise, Rani, the wingless water fairy, who was saddened by Tink's plight, wanted to help; later on, the work was started.

One day, after a particularly hard hyptnosis session, Tink was knocked out in her bed. Being brought home by Clank, Bobble took the opportunity to take measurements for the fitting. For it to be done right and fit right, he took many measurements, from the base of the stub to her foot, alignments to the ankle, and her right knee; for the arm the same, except where her elbow would reside. There was no risk, as she wouldn't be waking up until morning, when Mecida and Gelata, the head baking talent fairy, would arrive for her therapy and breakfast. When all was done and she was put to bed, the two sparrowmen made their way out of her home, leaving her to rest.

As Spring went on, Pixie Hollow's Super Talent fairy got better, and slowly adapted to her 'disability'. Tinker Bell eventually went back to work, mostly working from her home. Many of the tinkers came to her for design suggestions, referrals and other things. Even Fairy Mary had gotten used to coming to her for a difficult calculation or design change. Yet out of all that, Tink missed one thing in particular: _tinkering._ The feel of a hammer in her hand; sawdust in the air; clanging noises echoing through the nook. As of now, she didn't feel like a...tinker. Though her brain was working at figuring things out and spawning ideas as always, she felt useless, physically.

On a Friday morning, Lucinda was on her way to see her. Considered the 'laziest' of the tinkers, she was a good worker nonetheless. Fairy Mary always got on her for being nonchalant, yet it was all in love for their work. In all her years being there, it was hard work. Until Tinker Bell arrived. The blond fairy's goal was to make the work enjoyable and easy, and it has been. Which contributed to Lucinda's easygoing demeanor.

The brunette fairy approached the teakettle, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," the voice called, as she opened the door and entered. Tink was in the middle of physical therapy with Mecida, as the healing talent was working with her left foot. She winced as it was popped into place, hearing the bone being set. Tink huffed as the pain subsided.

"What's going on, Lucinda?" she asked, glancing up at the brunette fairy.

"Well," she started, "uh, Fairy Mary was wondering...if she could...come see you later on."

Tink looked confused. "Fairy Mary doesn't need permission to come see me," she said, "why?"

"Uh, she didn't say," Lucinda replied. It was hard trying to keep the surprise a secret, yet she sensed some sadness coming from her.

"Oh well," Tink responded, as she turned around in her chair, and took hold of a large leaf, rolled up. "Give this to Fairy Mary, and ask her to look it over. Tell her that if it's good enough, take it Queen Clarion for approval."

Lucinda took possession of the leaf paper, knowing what it was for, and made her way to the door. "I will Tink, and...get better," as she exited.

"Okay," she said, as the door was shut. Mecida could tell something was wrong.

"What's the matter, Tink?" she asked in concern. The blond fairy felt water sting her eyes.

"I haven't felt like this since after I arrived," she started, "at first, I tried to prove myself at being something else other than a tinker, now I can't tinker at all," as tears spilled down her cheeks. "I miss my job, and all the great and crazy things that come with it..."

Mecida knelt down beside her. "You're being productive in a different way, for now," she said, "it's going to take time to get you back to some sense of normalcy, after all that has happened to you."

Tink's breath shuddered with emotion. "I'm supposed to be the most talented fairy in all of Never Land," she said sobbing, "what good is that title, if I can't do what I love? I feel so...useless."

The healing talent looked at her, with care. "Tinker Bell," she said, drying her face, "you've accepted who you were back then, accept who you are now. You were nearly killed by four hawks. The way you look at things has changed. More than that, _you_ have changed. There's not much you can do about it."

She sniffled, as she looked at the healing talent, who had become part of her circle of friends in such a short time. She sighed, with a saddened expression. "You're right," she relented, "but, what can I do?"

Mecida smiled. "Something is already in the works, I know it."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon," as she placed her supplies in her knapsack, "now get some rest, Gelata will be here in a few minutes with lunch," as she made her way out of Tink's home, leaving the Super Talent a bit puzzled.

* * *

In a small workshop tucked in the hillside surrounding Tinker's Nook, hidden bustling was happening within.

"Are you sure you got the measurements right?" asked Fairy Mary, checking the length of a piece of wood.

"Aye," replied Phineas, as he shaved a bit of wood off of the piece his supervisor had measured.

"Do you have the base ready, Clank?" she asked.

"Yes," the large sparrowman said, as he brought it over to her. Mary inspected it, and smiled.

"Perfect," she said, then looked over to two surprising people that occupied the workshop. It was a big shock that the queen would want to help, as well as Rani. She fluttered over to them, to see how their part of the project was coming along.

"How is it coming, Ree?" she asked softly.

"We nearly have the hinge ready," replied Queen Clarion, wiping a bit of sweat from her forehead. "The inside of the holes are smooth, so the peg can fit in, and move freely."

Mary gazed quizzically at the queen. "Why do you want to do this, Ree? Really, why?"

Clarion looked at her longtime friend. "I personally feel that I owe Tinker Bell this. Because of her, Pixie Hollow was spared from a possible large scale hawk attack. But because of that, she's been permanently scarred and disabled."

Mary nodded. "With Tinker Bell's plans for her prostetics, we can help her achieve her goal of regaining her mobility, with the chance of going to see Lizzy this summer. But she is going to need more."

"I've already talked to Fawn and Buck, and they said that one of the owls has volunteered to become her companion," Clarion said, "many of the animals around the Hollow like Tink, and feel sorry for her situation." She smiled.

"The peg is ready," said Rani, handing it over to Fairy Mary. The water fairy knows how it feels to lose something close. When a situation called for a sacrifice, Rani gave up her gift of flight to help someone in need. She doesn't regret it in the least.

Mary brought the pieces together on the work table and laid them out, as the others gathered around. Tinker Bell's use of modern technology, such as merging natural with lost things, has brought Pixie Hollow into a whole new era of advancement.

"Now," Mary said, "let's start bringing this together."


	5. Back In Stride

Tink's fitful dreams of that hawk attack were becoming a memory, fading away. She had come to accept the fact that her life has been irrevocably changed, and there was very little she can do about it. The hawks mauled her badly, and she is now the first double amputee fairy in Pixie Hollow's history. What started out as a nice Spring day, gathering thing for a project, quickly turned into a fight for her very existence, in more ways than one.

Sleeping on her side, the thought of going through her fairy life with two limbs became agonizing. Yet, when she thought about her friend Rani, and her sacrifice, it slowly became clear. But it didn't keep her from feeling sad about it all, as tears streamed down her cheeks in her sleep.

The birds chirped their morning song, filling the late Spring air with new life and joy. The blond Super Talent fairy was still asleep in her seashell bed, until a voice called out to her.

"Tinker Bell," the voice said, softly with a jingle to it. Tink grumbled.

"Tinker Bell," it said again, as she finally turned over, facing the ceiling. She took her right hand and rubbed her face.

"Okay, okay, I'm up," she said groggingly, cracking her eyes open, to peep a golden flow in front of her. Opening her eyes, to a surprise.

"Queen...Clarion?" saying a bit louder shaking her head free of sleep and blinking her eyes in shock. The monarch gave a genuine smile.

"Good morning, Tinker Bell," she said, "I take it you slept well?"

"Uh, yeah," she replied, sitting up, "best sleep I've had in a while."

"Good," Clarion said, "let me help you up," as she gave Tink her crutch, and assisted her in standing up. It pained her, to see her best tinker in this condition. Making her way to her chair and work table, she sat down, as her queen stood there.

"Why are you here, your highness?" the blond fairy asked.

"First," Clarion started, "I want to apologize for your condition."

"Apologize?"

"Yes." She sighed. "When Lord Milori came and told me about what Periwinkle relayed to him, I just assumed that it was one of your usual inventive mishaps. But when he said that Peri's wings glowed a deep red, it took on a completely different meaning. For a moment, I hesitated. And that hesitation nearly cost you your life." The sadness could be heard in her voice, as her golden wings drooped.

Tink shook her head. "You shouldn't blame yourself, Queen Clarion," she said, to the queen's surprise, "being a fairy is an occupational hazard, and we learn as we go along, accepting things for their face value. We're just like the humans, having a fate like them. I had to accept that this is the result of fate, and now I have to make the best of it." She sighed. "It's a part of life."

Clarion smiled. "I have never heard anything like that from any of my fairies," placing her hand on her shoulder, "that shows that you are maturing as a fairy. Yet, it proves that you are becoming wise beyond your years."

Tink smiled weakly. "But still," she said, "why are you here, to see me?"

"That's the best part," Clarion said, "tinker fairies, you can come in now," she called towards the door. It opened, as Fairy Mary, followed by Clank, Bobble, Lucinda, and a few of the tinkers came in. The tinker overseer had something in her hand, long and slim. All of them had genuine smiles on their faces.

"We know how you've been feeling," the queen said, "as if you've become useless because of your disability."

"So we made this for you, as a starter," followed Fairy Mary, as she handed the object to Tink. Unwrapping it, the surprise was evident on her face.

"Is this-"

"Yep," said Bobble, "the plans that you sent us, with some improvements," proudly.

"The core is balanced to help you stabilize in flight and walking," added Clank, "plus a hinge to act as a knee."

"It was hard work," concluded Clarion, "but Rani and I got it right, to work for you."

Tink gazed up at the queen, wide eyed. "You..." glancing down at the item, "and Rani...helped make this...for me?"

"She was a great help," said Fairy Mary, "remember, she encompasses all the talents of Pixie Hollow, and uses them if she needs to."

Tink closed her eyes, shook her head, then gazed up at the group, with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Thank you," she breathed, "I...I don't know what to say," on the verge of full on crying.

"Just say that you're ready to try this on," said her supervisor, smiling. The blond Super Talent nodded.

"Okay, everybody, get back to work," she said to the group, "Summer is three weeks away, and we still have some things to do," as the rest of the tinkers filed out of Tink's house, leaving just a few.

"I have a few duties to tend to," said the queen, "so I hope to see you back in the air soon," as she made her way to the door, before exiting. "Thank you, Tinker Bell," as she seemingly wiped a tear from her eye, as she flew off.

Tink had a confused look on her face, until Bobble snapped her out of it. "You ready, Miss Bell?" Looking down, she saw that it was already fitted to her leg stub. Though the core was thick near the top, it tapered near the bottom, to give more support, yet was not sharp. It was similar to a peg leg, found on one of the pirates of Skull Rock. Also, the leather straps that wrapped around her upper leg, were fit snug, as to not hinder blood flow.

"Mecida is on her way to help you start walking," said Fairy Mary, "and just so you know, we have an arm in the works, so be ready for that."

Tink couldn't help but smile, as to feel that her life was getting back on track, after a life-altering tragedy.

* * *

The next three weeks were, to the Super Talent, grueling, to say the least. The hypnotic therapy with Lyria had done its job, as Tinker Bell can now sleep without worry. That, in turn, lead her to regaining her ability of flight, without fear of being off balance. Mecida worked with her twice a day to walk with her new artificial leg, which worked like a dream. The modifications that Fairy Mary made to her original design, worked a wonder to restore her balance. Utilizing what she'd already came up with, the tinker head designed a pivot for the base, that tilted any way when she walked, to give the feel of a foot. Taking heed of Tink's usage of lost things, the paper clips that she found at the beach came in handy for her leg, and arm.

Speaking of that, a week after getting her leg, she received her arm, made in the same manner, using lost things. Yet with this one, the end was left unfinished, as the tinker had a couple of ideas to fit special tools onto it. That will have to wait.

Taking back to flying wasn't as hard as it seemed, now that Tink's sense of balance was restored. The thickness of the leg was similar to what she originally had, that offset what was lost. She was told to keep the wooden hinge lubricated, to prevent the peg from seizing up, but in no way get near water. So going swimming was out of the question. She was able to do most of the flying tricks she used to do, and her circle of friends were overjoyed to see her back in the air again. Seeing her fly up to them on her own power, was enough to make any one of them burst into tears of joy. With Mecida beside her, to make sure things were okay, it was as if nothing ever happened.

And that's when the owl showed up. And it headed straight toward Tinker Bell.

Immediately, fear set on her, as this was the way the hawk attack started. As it whooed, it budded into the fairy like a pet. Tink took her right hand a stroked its feathers.

"Who's this?' she asked.

"This is your owl," Fawn said proudly, "he volunteered to be your long range transportation, in case you need it." Tink caressed his beautiful, soft feathers, as he whooed. He then leaned his head towards the blond fairy, whereas she reached out her hand, and touched his forehead. He closed his eyes, and cooed, indicating the initiation of trust.

"Don't worry about any conflict," added the animal talent, "he already knows Cheese, and Blaze is taking a liking to him too."

"Is that so," she said, "so you want me to give you a name?" The owl cooed in agreement.

"What about 'Hoot'?" she said. He hooted proudly, liking his new name.

"Hoot it is," she smiled, the others smiling as well. Mecida had a lot to tell the queen later on.

The rest of the second week, Fawn helped Tink get used to riding Hoot, and putting up with his mannerisms as a nocturnal creature. He and the Super Talent were like minds, wanting to do things perfect the first time, yet encountering mishaps, that became her trademark. Hoot is a young, strong owl, only a year old. Fawn helped raise him, after his mother was killed by a hawk, one thing she will not tell Tink. To say that destiny brought the fairy and this owl together, is a strong probability.

It wasn't before long, that the pair was becoming seen around the Hollow, as an on-sight tinker team. Clank and Bobble fashioned a work saddle to fit Hoot, to go on work calls in any of the seasons. Every fairy and sparrowman smiled with joy, to see Never Land's Super Talent fairy back to work, doing what she loves to do. Her new arm became useful, as Fairy Mary helped her make a couple of tools that fitted, such as a hammer, and ironically, a small hook. As a joke, many started calling Tink the 'real' Pirate Fairy. Especially Zarina.

* * *

Early June.

The pixie dust tree lit up with firefly lanterns, giving a beautiful ambiance to the night's festivities. The Summer Solstice festival welcomed in the hot season, hotter than usual due to the change in temperature. To offset the heat, the new fans built by the tinker fairies were given their maiden run during this time. It gave off a nice gentle breeze that cooled down everything. And all thanks to a particular tinker.

The residents of Pixie Hollow gathered everywhere within the vicinity of the home tree, on branches or in the quad area, where the baking talent fairies had tables set up with their delectable creations. It was very active, and extremely festive.

"Come on Tink," Rosetta called through her door, "we're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming!" the blond fairy called back, as her friends waited outside for her.

"Be patient, Ro," said Fawn, "Tink just wants to make a good impression."

"Yeah," added Iridessa, "it's been nearly three months since that happened, she wants to be her best. Can you blame her?"

"Sometimes I think she's mimicking me," the garden talent huffed with crossed arms. Finally, the tinker fairy came out, and everyone gasped, even Rosetta.

"That is amazing," Silvermist said, in much awe. And it was. Tink took her outfit, used to compete in the Pixie Hollow Games, and completely modified it. The top stayed the same as sleeveless, but the lower part was different. She made new leggings, like from her winter gear, extending down her legs, covering her wooden leg. Her left foot also sported a new boot she made, but the topper was a lower cape that wrapped around her backside yet exposed her legs as well. And to show off, she replaced her bun tie, with a green ribbon that went down her back. To the girls, she looked stunning.

"Well," the tinker asked, "how do I look?"

"You look...amazing, Tink," said Iridessa, "why dressing so fancy?"

"I felt like I needed to," she said, rubbing the back of her head, "just to show how far I've come. You all ready to go?"

"Yeah," said Rosetta, as all seven flew off, Ro and Vidia staying in back.

"Does she know there's a surprise waiting?" asked the fast flyer.

"Probably not," said the garden talent, "but will it be a surprise!" grinning from ear to ear.

Up front, the others couldn't get over her outfit. "Where's Hoot?" asked Fawn.

"I told him to meet me there," Tink said, "he needed to rest after a long day."

Arriving at the home tree, all seven were amazed at the preparations. The sight was absolutely breathtaking. As they landed in the quad, nearly every fairy turned their head, to see one particular fairy among them. The scene then became quiet, as she walked through the thick crowd.

"Uh," Tink whispered, "why are they looking at me like that?"

"Some haven't seen you back at work yet," Silvermist whispered back, "so it's still kinda foreign to them."

"Wish they would stop staring," as she stepped slowly, allowing the catch on her leg to release. That was one thing she needed to get used to. Moving off to a side, the chattering restarted, until a golden glow was seen, approaching one of the low branches of the tree.

As the sparkles burst into a form, the crowds cheered, as their queen appeared.

"Thank you, thank you," Clarion called, as the crowd began to quiet, as she started. "Thank you all for being here. This Spring has been eventful, and tragic to say the least. Yet Summer brings life anew, allowed to flourish and come into its own. It is a testament to strong will, to be your own person. To overcome what ails you, to be the best you can be. That example can be shown no better than one fairy who is here because of a strong will." Gazing over to the corner, she spotted her. "Tinker Bell," she said, "we are all sad for your loss. Right now, no one has faced death more times than you. Yet, because of your circle of friends, and your strong will to love and live, you have survived to be here today. Come forth."

Tink looked around, as her friends urged her on, as she stepped forth, as Queen Clarion continued.

"For those who do not know, Tinker Bell was savagely attacked and severely wounded by a band of hawks at the beginning of Spring. For that, she has lost both her left arm and right leg. She has had deathly close calls on her life because of it. Yet, due to the fact she is not only a tinker, but also a Super Talent, her will is very powerful, and she overcame these adversities. You all have shown, as fairies of Pixie Hollow, how we treat our own, with respect and love." She then gazed down at Tink. "Since you've arrived, you've proven to be no ordinary fairy. Continue to do so." Then, she clapped her hands. The others followed, as cheers accompanied them, that gave way to a rousing applause. Tink had a smile on her face, to be proud of where she calls home.

* * *

The festival was wonderful. For the rest of the evening, Tinker Bell sat at the right side of the queen, as her guest of honor. Very few have had this privilege, yet it made Tink feel a bit out of place. It was for only one night, then tomorrow, it's off to fairy camp on the mainland. She still had some special tools to make for her versatile arm, and maybe Lizzy can give her some ideas. But what will she say when she sees her fairy friend like this?

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a nudge from the back. Glancing backwards, to see Hoot, cooing to her.

"I'm alright, boy," she whispered, which garnered attention from another person.

"Are you alright, Tinker Bell?" asked the queen, with concern.

"Yeah," she replied, sounding unsure. Clarion caught on to it.

"Is it about Lizzy?" Tink gazed up to the monarch, with a sad expression.

"I'm worried, Queen Clarion," she stated, "what will Lizzy say when she sees me like this?"

She smiled. "You two have a connection that can not be broken. You have proven to be a very special fairy, to someone who needed a friend. Regardless of how you look, it's what in here that counts," placing a finger on her chest, where her heart is. "To us, you are a Super Talent like none other that has lived. You are showing triumph in the wake of tragedy. And it's credit to your human connection."

A small smile appeared on Tink's face. "You're right."

"And I believe," concluded the queen, "that your connection will become stronger, this season."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it," she replied, _and you will be the first to experience it,_ she thought. But for now, celebration is in their midst, and to fill the tinker's heart with comfort is first priority. Tomorrow is a new day. And a new season.


	6. Acceptance

The countryside of London, circa 1903.

A four wheeled horseless carriage putts through the countryside on a cobbled path. Two people on it, one man driving, and a girl.

"Are we almost there, father?" the girl asks, giddy that summer vacation has started.

"Yes, Lizzy we're almost to the cottage," her father replied happily. What happened a year and a half ago changed their relationship for the better. Dr. Martin Griffiths had always wanted the best for his daughter Elizabeth. Yet in turn, it turned into neglect, and almost ruined it altogether. That is, until she met a fairy named Tinker Bell. She became the friend that Lizzy had been looking for since her mother's passing five years ago. Lizzy has a steadfast belief in fairies, and it was proven to be reality just last summer. Through a small chain of events that nearly exposed them to the human world, Tink and her friends showed her father what it means to be close to someone you care about. And it changed his outlook on life dramatically.

As they neared the family cottage, Martin reflects back on the time in his childhood when he also met a fairy. He couldn't keep it to himself, so he told a friend and made her keep it a secret. But that backfired, and had half the town looking for them. In the end, part of their historic forest was burned down, and Martin's father was disgraced. The belief in 'fae folk' was prominent in this part of the world, and spawned many fables and legends, from the simple and funny, to the absolutely absurd. Though he grew out of it when he got older, his wife used to tell to their daughter when she was little, and Lizzy was hooked. Martin gazed down at her.

"You're ready to see your fairy friend again, huh?" he asked.

"It was just last year when we met," she said in her girly British vocal. "Fairies live for a very long time, and they don't age much. Tinker Bell is still very young, by the way she looks."

Martin smiled, knowing that what he believed in all those years ago, was actual reality. Suddenly, the family cottage appeared in view. Their home away from home is where the Griffiths family has been coming to for years, passed down from generation to generation. Martin loved when he came here. Even after his wife died, he brought Lizzy here, to get away from the bustling city life, so she could play, and he could perform research. Now that he worked at the National Museum of London, he is finally realizing his dream.

As the carriage pulled up in front of the quaint cottage and came to a halt, Lizzy was the first to hop out and rush to the door.

"Come on father!" she yelled, "I want to get things ready for Tinker Bell!"

"Okay, okay," he said, walking up to the door, "let me unlock the door first," as he inserted his key and opened the door. Lizzy ran inside and up the stairs to her room. Martin looked amused.

"Tinker Bell, whatever you did to Lizzy, thank you," he whispered as he made his way back to the carriage to collect the luggage.

* * *

Across the Pacific Ocean, hundreds of tiny specks could be seen, flying at amazing speeds, towards England. Faires of every talent flew with happiness on their faces and in their hearts. The summer season was officially underway, and maintaining it would take a considerable effort, noting the increased heat from the change in climate. As Sunflower, the Minister of Summer, directed the multitude of fairies to various parts of the country, the core stayed together in a tight knit group. Iridessa, Silvermist, Rosetta and Fawn flanked either side of the young owl called Hoot, that carried their currently recovering friend Tinker Bell. The victim of a malicious attack by four hawks in early Spring that nearly killed her, and left her permanently scarred and twice dismembered, she aimed to forget it all, and push on with her life. Sporting artificial limbs designed by her, and built by the tinkers, she has part of her freedom back. Yet she knows it will not be the same, ever.

As they headed towards the countryside just a few miles outside of London, everyone smiled. All except one person.

"Are you nervous, Tink?" Ro asked.

"Yeah," the tinker replied, "I...don't know how she'll take it."

"Leave that to fate," said Fawn, "Lizzy cares for you too much, for that to get in the way."

"We'll have your things ready when you come back to camp," said Bobble, as he navigated the dove in the direction of the meadow, where one of the many fairy camps resided.

"Okay," Tink said, "see you guys in a while," waving to them, as she steered Hoot in the way to the cottage.

So many things ran through her mind, as they caught sight of the cottage. Tink gulped, knowing it would be difficult to show who she is now. As they came closer, she flittered, and dismounted from Hoot.

"I have to do this alone," she said, rubbing his beak, "just stay within distance, I'll call for you, okay boy?"

The owl cooed softly, knowing that his master knew what is best. With that, he flew off to one of the nearby trees to rest, after the long journey.

Tink inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Okay, this is it," as she flew slowly to the cottage, and up to Lizzy's open window. Hiding behind it, she spied in, to see it adorned with everything fae, just like the first time she met her. It brought back memories, ones she will cherish for eternity. Her friend was nowhere to be seen, for the moment. Suddenly, she saw the door open, to reveal her human child friend, carrying a box. It was the little fairy house she built, the same one Tink was trapped in that first time, two summers prior. As Lizzy busied herself, Tink gulped.

 _Might as well get it over with,_ she thought, as she made her way from behind the open window, and stood on the sill, waiting to be seen.

As the girl turned around to face the window, she was greeted with a sight she'd been waiting to see all year.

"Tinker Bell!" she said happily as she sat some things down, and approached the window, "I'm so happy to see you!" As she got closer, she noticed something different- very different- about her fairy friend. As Tink flittered towards her, the look on her face told it all.

"Tinker Bell," Lizzy said softly, as the fairy landed in her hand, "what happened?" Tink hung her head down, as if shamed. She then gazed up at Lizzy, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What happened, Tinker Bell?" she asked again, as she thought of a way to tell her. Fairies' voices are so tiny, humans only hear them in the sound of jingles. Thinking of the book she helped her write a while back, Tink flew from Lizzy's hand, and went to the book that laid on the bed. Using the hook on her left arm, she turned the pages, until she reached the section about a fairy's biggest enemy. It immediately clicked with the human girl.

"You were attacked by a hawk?" she gasped in shock. But Tink was not done, as she held up her fingers, indicating the number. When Lizzy saw it, she was moved to tears herself.

"Oh Tinker Bell," she whispered, as the tinker flew up to her face. Lizzy placed her hand behind her, as she was moved to her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly, as another presence entered the room.

"Is our fairy friend here already?" Martin asked as he came through the door of his daughter's room. Upon seeing the sight, he too noticed a difference. The fairy looked up at her father, then flittered up, to let him see.

"Tinker Bell," Martin said sadly, "what happened to you?" He held out his hand, as the fairy landed on his palm. He saw the scar on her face, as well as the wooden arm and leg.

"She said that she was attacked by four hawks," Lizzy said, wiping her face of water. Martin closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry for you, Tinker Bell," he managed to say, "but you know, that we consider you a part of this family now. You're the friend, or rather little sister, that my daughter never had. However you feel, we feel with you, whether happiness or pain. And this is your home away from home, for as long as I, and Lizzy, are alive." He smiled.

Those words, out of sincerity, moved the fairy's heart, to where her chest glowed a slight red. She then pointed to the window, and started flying towards it.

"Do you have to go so soon?" Lizzy asked with concern. Tink gazed back at her and nodded. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Let her be, for right now," Martin said, "she's been though a lot, and she needs time to let it sink in." He then bent down to her, as she stood on the sill. "You know you're welcome here anytime you're not working, so don't hesitate to come in, okay?" The fairy smiled slightly, her heart still glowing. As she made her way outdoors, Lizzy felt a tear escape her eye.

"Come back tomorrow, Tinker Bell," she waved, as she flew further. Suddenly, Lizzy felt a dizziness come over her.

"Whoa," as she caught herself, with her father holding on to her.

"You alright Lizzy?" he asked his daughter.

"I... don't feel well..." Just as quick she felt her eyes roll up in her head, and her body went limp. Martin caught her, and scooped her up into his arms.

"Lizzy!" he whispered in desperation, as he quickly laid her on the bed, her face flushed. As a doctor, he immediately began checking her vitals, to see what could have caused this.

Flittering further away from the house, Tink was surprised that the situation went better than expected. She didn't want to leave, but that pang of guilt still stuck with her. Then suddenly, a pain struck her chest, as she gripped her left chest with her hand, panting lightly.

"What's...happening...now..." she said to herself, feeling that familiar event she's been though a few times during her recovery. Gazing towards a couple of trees, she locked eyes with a familiar face. Just as she mouthed his name, she too felt her eyes roll up in her head, and her body went limp, as she fell towards the ground.

In the tree, Hoot rested, yet looked out for his master. Once he locked eyes with her, he felt she was going to call for him. But something happened, and she started falling. Acting on instinct, the male owl flew out of the tree, and towards the falling fairy, as she fell onto him, safe and sound. As she laid motionless on his feathered back, he carefully and quickly headed back to the fairy camp.

As soon as he neared it, he was stopped by a flurry of sparkles, that exploded to reveal a female form.

"Hoot," the form softly said, "I know what is happening," as she flew in the opposite direction, "follow me." Knowing who it was, the owl reversed direction and trailed the flurry of pixie dust.

* * *

At the cottage, Martin had applied wet compresses to Lizzy's forehead, as he noticed a strong red glow on his daughter's chest, particularly where her heart was. She was unconscious, had been since their fairy friend left a few minutes ago. As a doctor, he was supposed to know about healing people. This case, had him befuddled.

"Wake up, Lizzy," he whispered in her ear, hoping he'd hear her, and soon, even he became a bit frightful. "What's happened to you?"

"I believe I might know," a voice said, as Martin turned to the window, to see a fairy, very beautiful, draped in a dress of gold, with wings of gold, and a tiny crown upon her head. Following her, was an owl, and on its back, was their fairy friend, Tinker Bell. It shocked the man to where he was almost speechless, yet he came to it and asked a question.

"Who are you? And how is it I can hear you speak?"

"I am Clarion, queen of the fairies, and ruler of Pixie Hollow," she said, as she came closer. "And you must be Dr. Griffiths. Tinker Bell has told us a lot about you and your daughter."

"Can you shed some light on what's happening with Lizzy?" he asked.

She nodded. "First, please remove Tinker Bell from Hoot's back, and lay her beside your daughter." The doctor did as told, and laid Tink beside Lizzy on the other pillow. She then continued.

"For the past three months, life has been especially hard for Tinker Bell," Queen Clarion started, "in early Spring, she was at our shore collecting items for a project, when she was attacked by a band of four hawks. She nearly died." Martin's eyes went wide. "She was literally ripped apart by those hawks in midair, lost her left arm and right leg, and has the permanent scars to prove it. Many times, she has been at death's doorstep, yet came away from it by the strength of her will." She stroked Tink's cheek with the scar. "No other fairy in Never Land's history has endured what she has experienced. What Tinker Bell does not realize, is that she is no ordinary fairy, and never will be."

"I understand," Martin said, "but what does this have to do with my daughter?"

"It's about a bond," the monarch said, "in fairy history, there has never been record of a fairy fully befriending a human. Though the knowledge has been revealed about this event, it has never happened, until now."

"What do you mean?" Clarion flew up to the man.

"Tinker Bell has done more in her three years of existence, than other fairies have taken centuries to do. And with the reality that she is one half of the first ever set of twin fairies in Never Land, makes her special. Her emotions are very strong, as is her will and talent, which makes her an even more rare type of fairy: a Super Talent."

Martin thought about it for a moment before answering. "I see where you're going, but I still don't get it." Clarion smiled.

"It's alright, it is a bit confusing, but in simple terms, you and your daughter have been granted, the gift of the fairies. The ability to hear us, and speak to us. If ever you need us, think happy thoughts, and we will sense them. Because of your acceptance of Tinker Bell as she is, the human/fairy bond has become very strong. When these two wake up, their hearts will have changed forever."

Martin finally got it. "So it is a magical bond..."

"Not just that," Clarion said, "this bond, is stronger than any one that has occurred in the course of history. Because of Tinker Bell's strong will, and Lizzy's steadfast belief in a bright future, it has brought about what is only known as the 'Union of the Phoenix'."

Martin thought about it for a moment before speaking. "It does make sense. The Phoenix is known for it strong will and immortality. Is it possible that Lizzy will live a very long life?"

The queen nodded. "It is possible, as long as her belief in the unseen and pursuing dreams remain strong. I firmly believe that your family name will live on for many generations."

Martin gazed down at his daughter. "I believe it will."


	7. Union of the Phoenix

PART I

The rest of the day, and through the night, the human girl and the fairy rested. Because Martin had to go to the museum that evening, he had their family friend Mrs. Perkins come over and watch over Lizzy. And reluctantly, he told her of the existence of fairies. For a minute, Mrs. Perkins didn't believe him, until he took her upstairs and showed her. To say that the elder woman was surprised, was an understatement. As much as she wanted to say something, Martin made her promise not to tell anyone, to keep the fairies' homeland a complete secret. After seeing a sight that was once considered myth, she gave her vow to keep the secret.

The morning London sun shone through the open window in Lizzy Griffiths's room, making her stir. As she made movement, she also felt pain, throbbing pain, on the sides of her head.

"Ohhhhh," she groaned, taking her fingers and rubbing her temples. Just then, as she tried to open her eyes, she felt burning, that scared her.

"Father!" she called out in fear, not knowing what was going on. Martin was downstairs in the kitchen, when he heard his daughter.

"Lizzy!" as he stopped what he was doing, and headed to her room, to see her sat up in the bed, eyes shut tight.

"Lizzy," he said, "thank God you're awake." He then sat on the side of the bed where she laid.

"Why are my eyes burning?" she asked, very afraid of what was happening.

"It's a long story," her father said, "but try to open your eyes now, very slowly." With apprehension, Lizzy carefully lifted her eyelids to the open position, and what Martin saw, surprised him.

"Whoa," he muttered, "Queen Clarion was right, it is because of that."

"Who's...Queen Clarion?" she asked in confusion.

"She's the ruler of Pixie Hollow, where the fairies live," Martin replied. He then proceeded to tell her of his conversation with the queen, and the reason behind her passing out yesterday. "Look and see who spent the night with you," gesturing to the other side. Lizzy turned around, to see her green-cladded fairy friend asleep on the pillow.

"Tinker Bell," she said softly, sadness laced her young voice.

"From what Queen Clarion told me," Martin said, "they didn't know if Tinker Bell was going to live or die. That hawk attack severely traumatized her. But it was the nightmares after that, that nearly killed her."

"Poor Tinker Bell," as the sadness really came out. The first real best friend she has, and this tragedy had to happen. More than anyone, her heart went out to the fairy. She then looked up at her father. "What was that burning in my eyes?"

"It's the bond between you and Tinker Bell," he said.

"You mean...our bond of friendship?"

"I believe so," he said, "though I don't know how it connects..."

"I can explain," said a voice coming from the window. Martin and Lizzy turned, to see Queen Clarion flittering through the open window, with six other fairies following behind her, as one flew over to the sleeping blond fairy.

"Good morning, your highness," Martin said, with the respect due a monarch.

"Good morning Martin," she replied with a smile, as she flittered over to the girl, "and you must be Lizzy. Tinker Bell talks a lot about you."

"She does?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes she does," the queen said with a giggle, "and from what I heard from your father, she's the best thing to happen to you in the last couple of years."

"Yes," she replied, with a bit of sadness, "but it's alright, because I believed that you all were real, and I felt better." She then saw the other fairies hovering around the queen. "I remember you all from last summer!" saying in slight shock.

"That we are, sunshine," Vidia replied with a smirk.

"Vidia!" Rosetta quipped with a reprimand, then turned to the girl, "sorry, that's the way she is. I'm Rosetta, and this is Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, that's Mecida, and over there, is Vidia," thumbing at the purple cladded fast flyer.

"Wait, how can I hear you talk?" Lizzy asked. Clarion smiled.

"Because of your acceptance of Tinker Bell as she is, despite her disability, you and your father have been granted Never Land's gift, to hear and communicate with us. And it also created a bond between you and her, a bond of friendship that can not be broken."

Lizzy gazed over to the sleeping fairy, who was now beginning to stir. Clarion flittered down to the waking blond tinker.

"Oooohhh," she groaned, moving her head around on the pillow. Then, she felt the burning. Jerking up, she kept her eyes closed, as fear swept through her being.

"Tink," Mecida said, "calm down-" Tink began gritting her teeth, showing a struggle going on.

"Can't...let it...get...to me..." she muttered under her breath, as the burning increased. Her tiny body began convulsing, as she tried to resist what was happening. Finally, Queen Clarion flittered down to the two.

"Tinker Bell," she said softly, "do not resist-"

"Got...to...resist..." saying through clenched teeth, as her body glowed red. Many of the fairies knew where this would lead, but this is a different situation altogether. Going to her knees, the blond tinker continued to resist.

"She's having an adverse reaction," Mecida said, "she thinks that whatever is happening, is trying to make her go unconscious. It's her natural instinct of defense kicking in."

"What can we do?" asked the queen.

"We need to keep her calm-" Suddenly, a screeching was heard from in front of them.

 **"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** Tink cried at the top of her lungs, in agonizing pain, as a swath of heat permeated the room.

"Tinker Bell!" Lizzy yelled, to get her attention, but to no avail. And before they knew it, the fairy took off out of the window, with a staggered, strongly heated, bright red trail behind her. Everyone stared in amazement at what just transpired.

"What just happened?" asked Martin, as he stood up.

"It's the power that connects her and Lizzy," said the monarch, "she sees it as a threat, and is trying to resist it. If we don't stop her, she'll burn herself to death."

"As well as set half the countryside on fire," said Rosetta, "we gotta go after her!"

As the fairies took off after her, Lizzy quickly got dressed, and she and her father went outside. Heading to their carriage, Clarion stopped them.

"I don't think you'll be able to catch up in that," she said, "you'll need to fly."

"You have any dust?" asked Martin.

"As a matter of fact, I do," she said smiling, "I am the ruler of Pixie Hollow, you know," as she wiggled her fingers and pixie dust surrounded Martin. He suddenly started to float in the air. Yet there was one thing missing.

"What about me, your highness?" asked Lizzy.

Clarion flew down to the girl. "You already have the magic to fly. Concentrate, and think happy thoughts."

Lizzy closed her eyes, and thought about the good times she and Tink shared last summer. Suddenly, she lifted off the ground, with little specks of pixie dust shown. Before long, she was flying once again, as she had when they first met. Martin then grabbed his daughter's hand.

"Come," said the queen, "time is of the essence," as the three flew after the stricken tinker.

Tinker Bell had no idea what was happening. The nightmares of that hawk attack were gone, yet, what was this energy, and why was it trying to overtake her? All she knew is that she didn't want to go unconscious, or even worse, suffer a fatal state of shock. What a terrible way to die. Her mind and body now in fight or flight mode, she was unaware of her bright red glow, that now was married with intense heat, which was affecting the summer foliage more than the sun was. In fact, many of the leaves were being severely scorched by the fairy's fly-by. This is not a good sign.

* * *

PART II

In the air, Martin, Lizzy and Queen Clarion flew with haste, to catch up with the others, in hopes to stop Tinker Bell, before she unknowingly do serious harm to the countryside.

"Your majesty," said Martin, "what did they mean by 'setting half the countryside on fire'?"

Clarion flew in between the two humans. "As I told you," she started, "Tinker Bell is a very special fairy. She is what is known as a Super Talent. Her talent and skill is very strong, which in turn magnifies her other qualities, such as her emotions and sometimes, her energy. The Union of the Phoenix is to tap into her potential, and bring it out to its fullest. Her connection with Lizzy is very strong, as it is with her sister."

"Tinker Bell has a sister?" asked Lizzy.

"Yes, a winter fairy named Periwinkle. Born of the same laugh, they discovered each other the winter before last. They are the first pair of twin sister fairies in Never Land's history. Which make Tinker Bell an even more rare of a fairy."

She then gazed at Lizzy. "You have the ability to get through to her, and bring her back to her senses. All that Tinker Bell has been through has wore hard on her, and she's still somewhat fearful. Only you can do that, Lizzy."

Lizzy gave a look of determination. "I will, your majesty," she said. Martin smiled.

"I need to make a stop," Clarion said, "you two keep following her staggered trail," as both nodded, while she veered off to the direction of the primary fairy camp.

Far ahead, Tink's circle of friends, excluding Vidia, kept their distance, due to the intense heat that came from their friend, and began to make them sweat.

"I've never seen anything like this," said Silvermist, "what's happening with Tink?" asking anyone.

"It's her connection with Lizzy," Mecida answered, "this is the first time anything of this kind has ever happened in Never Land. No one, not even the Queen, knew how it was going to turn out."

"You mean," said Iridessa, "that Tink doesn't know what's happening to herself?"

"No," said the healing talent, "her body's been in survival mode since that attack. She's perceiving the presence as a threat, and wants to overcome it and get rid of it. Instead, it's conforming to her will, and converting her talent and passion into pure element."

"WHAT?!" all four fairies yelled in shock.

"And if we don't stop her," yelled Rosetta, "everything she passes by will be scorched or burned! Half of the countryside will be engulfed in flames!"

"Let's go!" said Fawn, as all five fairies flew with due haste.

Tink had gotten so far ahead, she wasn't even looking where she was going. All she knew is that she didn't want to die. And the determination only increased the power's output, making her akin to a tiny ball of sun.

As Martin and Lizzy nearly caught up with the other fairies, a flurry of them just past them.

"Where did they come from?" Lizzy asked.

"I don't know," her father replied, as another fairy pulled up between them.

"Those are some of my best water fairies," answered Queen Clarion, "in case things get out of hand, they, along with two storm fairies, can conjure a rainstorm to stop any spread of fire, that Tinker Bell may unknowingly cause." Just then, here eyes shot open. "Oh no," she muttered, "she's growing unstable! We must hurry!" With that, all three took off even faster.

Parts of the countryside outside London, observed by some residents in neighboring hamlets, became brighter, and hotter all of a sudden, as a couple saw a tiny ball of fire red shoot by, bringing intense heat. Some of the older ones, particularly those who believe in the 'fairy-folk' legends of old, barely made out what it was in that little ball. Yet the heat prevented them from seeing anything else.

In Tinker Bell's mind, thought became cloudy with paralyzing fear. Fear that she'll hurt the ones she care about, especially Lizzy and her father. After all they've done, accepting her for what she is now. The power overtaking her was too much. So her decision was made.

 _I'm sorry everyone, especially you, Lizzy,_ she thought, as she changed direction.

Rosetta and the fairies had just caught up with their friend, when she made an abrupt move. Instead of heading straight out, she headed straight up, past the clouds.

"Where's she's going?" asked Sil, a bit confused.

"This doesn't look good," said Mecida with a grim gaze, "if it's what I think it is, London is in for a sunburst of a rude awakening."

"Are you saying-" Dessa said, before the healing talent cut her off.

"You all know Tink's nature, she'd give all she has to protect her friends," pausing, "including her life..."

The other four gasped. "She's going...to _sacrifice_ herself...to protect...us...?" said Fawn, choking up some.

"That's what she thinks, but we can't let her do that." Just then, three others arrived on scene.

"Where's Tinker Bell?" asked Queen Clarion, with concern.

"She went up above the clouds," Dessa said, pointing upwards.

"We must hurry," the monarch said quickly, "the power inside her must be controlled, or no telling what will happen." She then glanced at the flying girl. "Lizzy, you're the key to stopping her."

Lizzy nodded, as the queen, followed by the others, scurried above cloud cover.

* * *

The many nimbus clouds that slowly glided over London held its secrets. From rainstorms to allowing the sun to shine through, anything was possible. For fairies, and other avian, it was typical sight, to prevent being seen by mortals.

The fairies and two humans passed the clouds, to be greeted with clean, fresh air. As if it came just for them to breathe. It is rare for humans to even be at this height, as they had no way to fly, period. Looking around, they found the sight they were seeking, and it was not good.

Convulsing with resistance, Tinker Bell glowed a deep shade of red, a shade that only told of the damage to come, if it did happen. The wooden limbs were burned off, revealing her stumps of an arm and leg. Part of her dress was also gone.

"Tinker Bell," Queen Clarion said, as she flittered towards the glowing fairy, "we want to help you-" She grunted, still embroiled in a mental struggle. Suddenly, she belted a yell, that magnified the heat, and dissolved some of the clouds. She panted heavily.

"It's not working," Mecida said, "her thought is too clouded."

"Let me try," said Lizzy, as she floated towards her fairy friend. Just then, the human girl's eyes began to glow, in an attempt to make the connection with her.

"Tinker Bell," she said softly, "I understand how you feel. What's inside you doesn't want to hurt you, it wants to help." For the first time in many minutes, the fairy lifted her scarred face, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her expression was sorrowful.

"I'm...sorry...Lizzy..." she whispered, as the heat grew to near overbearing temperature. Inside, Tink began to feel something she hadn't had in months...peace. The hawk attack had disrupted her life, and changed it forever. As much as she wanted to live with it, part of her could not. Though she was just nine seasons old, she had accomplished very much in her short life. Something no other fairy has done. And if she was to die, she'll do it, knowing that she is protecting her friends.

 _I never got a chance to tell Terence how I feel,_ she thought as the heat began consuming her, _guess he'll never know._

Suddenly, she felt something surround her, as if protecting her. Whatever it was, it pushed her into something soft, and embraced her. And just as quick, the intense heat that threatened to consume her, died down and went out. Tink felt her temples throbbing, and burning. And, a voice spoke to her.

"Tinker Bell," the voice said, "I can't bear to see you go through so much pain," sobbing, "you're my best friend. I don't want to lose you." Backing away, off balance, she looked up at her human child friend, who was crying. Her eyes were aglow as well.

"Lizzy," she whispered, as she flew up to her face, and hugged her cheek. Lizzy placed her hand behind her. The tear that she cried, along with Tink's met, and glowed. A fire red surrounded both of them, in the form of a bird. The entity flew up high, then came back down upon the two, creating a bright sunny display that is nothing short of amazing. When it hit, it sent both the girl and the fairy hurling towards the ground from a high height.

"Lizzy!" Martin said in shock, as he steeply dove to catch his daughter.

"Get Tinker Bell!" the queen called, as the fairies dove to catch her, only to be met by a brown owl.

"Hoot," Fawn said in relief, as she saw him catch his master in the nick of time. The owl hovered, with Tink on his back, before the other fairies.

"Are they safe?" asked the queen.

"Tink's out like a light, again," said Mecida, taking her pulse, "her heart rate has stabilized. The danger has passed."

"Lizzy's fine too," said Martin, "she'll get another full night's sleep tonight."

"Good," replied Queen Clarion, "take Lizzy home and let her rest. We'll take Tinker Bell back to the camp. She'll be out for more than a day, with all that's happened today. Rosetta, Silvermist, Fawn and Iridessa, see that Martin and Lizzy get home." The four fairies nodded, as the human male flew with his daughter back to their cottage. None of the countryside residents had no idea that a magical outbreak nearly occurred in their midsts, right under their noses.


End file.
